Better Man
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: "I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to another romance story about Hermione Granger! The pairing is a secret for now. It will be revealed in the next chapter, but I am sure you have your guesses. As promised in the last chapter of my last completed story, this is going to be an unusual time-travel story.

This story was inspired by the following fan fictions:

**1)** **THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, Or, the Corruption of Hermione Granger **by Amandah Leigh

**2) Second Time Around **by Neko-Tenchi

**3) You're Mine **by Nautical Paramour

.

**Summary: **"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

.

**PROLOGUE**

**September 1, 1996**

Straightening his tie, he knocked into the headmaster's office three times, ignoring the pounding of his chest.

"Come in," came the headmaster's voice.

He opened the door and entered politely and quietly. The headmaster greeted him with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes and offered him his favourite sweets. He politely declined.

When they finally sat across from each other by the fireplace, and after the pleasantries, he spilled his intention.

"I want to join the Order, Professor Dumbledore," he told him, not blinking, not tearing his gaze from his watchful, twinkling eyes.

"I am surprised," replied the headmaster calmly. "I am sure you haven't talked to your father about this."

He shook his head. "My father does not have an inkling that I was even planning on speaking with you," he admitted.

The headmaster sighed and gave him a calculating look before saying something again. "My boy, we do not induct underage witches and wizards in the Order."

"But I do not want to be a Death Eater, Sir," he croaked. "I will be of age before the end of my sixth year and _he _promised my father that I shall be given the mark after my seventeenth birthday. I do not want to be like my father. Please, Sir. I want to help you bring the Dark Lord down. The previous summer, I saw what he is capable of doing. I saw what he did to my father, who is now nothing but a puppet. Gone was the wizard who raised me."

He was probably wearing a pained look in his face because the headmaster looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Let me discuss things with the other members of the Order, but be assured that I am accepting you in our side."

He nodded. "That's acceptable, Sir. Thank you."

He knew hat he was dismissed, so he stood up and walked to leave. But the headmaster called him before the could open the door.

"Sir?" he asked, turning around.

"What made you decide to come to me?" he asked curiously.

He gave him a small smile. "I fell in love, Sir, and I want to be on her side of the war."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Am I correct that you are pertaining to Miss Granger?"

"The only one, Sir." Just thinking of her made him smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

**Author's Note: **

This story was inspired by the following fan fictions:

**1)** **THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, Or, the Corruption of Hermione Granger **by Amandah Leigh

**2) Second Time Around **by Neko-Tenchi

**3) You're Mine **by Nautical Paramour

.

**Summary: **"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

.

**Chapter 1**: _In which Hermione gains a new friend._

_._

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends."_

_-Sorting Hat 1991 Song_

_._

**September 2, 1996**

**(the present)**

Half an hour before breakfast, Hermione Granger scanned the library, looking for a certain young wizard her age. It was the second day of a new school year, and a Monday, but there were only more or less than ten people in the library, including the librarian herself. Most of the students in the library were Ravenclaws. She spotted fellow fifth years Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil.

Then, she went to the farther section of the library, where Muggle fictions could be found. There, on one of the tables near the window, she found him, his nose was buried in a book. She walked towards him with a happy smile in her face and slid on the seat beside him. "I waited for you last night after the feast."

Her favourite Slytherin looked up to her affectionately, making Hermione blush. His eyes twinkled, and he gave her a crooked smile, flashing his white teeth.

Hermione instantly noticed the changes in his appearance. Gone was his lanky form. He was muscular now and she wondered if he played Quidditch the previous summer to attain that kind of body build. His hair was a bit longer, but not too long like Professor Snape's. It was messier than usual and at the moment, he was running his fingers in it. That alone sent butterflies in Hermione's stomach. He was also now sporting a five-o'clock shadow that made him even more attractive, in Hermione's opinion.

"What?" he asked with a frown, still running his fingers in his hair.

Hermione blushed and looked away, shaking her head. "You look... erm, good."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Just _good_? I heard Pansy and Daphne call me _gorgeous."_

_So, they're paying attention to him now?_

She scrunched her nose, hearing those names, but she did not say anything. She didn't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend. She was jealous, but she wasn't his girlfriend and that hurt.

"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed, breaking the silence between them.

Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes with a surprised look in her face. "Why?" She sat up straight and leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his arm.

He gave her an intense look. It was rather emotional, Hermione decided. He shifted in his seat until he was fully facing her, then, his free hand cupped her face. She leaned to his touch as she started feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "I want to join your side, Hermione," came his tender voice. "I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

Hermione's heart leaped, and she felt her cheeks flush. She felt like drowning with a lot of questions in her mind. But she dared to only ask one. "Why me?" _Because we're best friends?_

He smiled, but he looked pained. It was like he was suppressing a certain feeling, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "Silly witch. I _don't_ believe you never realized, after all these years."

She frowned. "Realized what?" she asked nervously. Of course, she knew. She realized something over the years, especially in their fifth year, that's why she was devastated when she thought he was in love with someone else last year.

But she didn't want to ruin their friendship, that's why she continued being his best friend, even though her heart wanted more than that. She was a Gryffindor, yes, but when it came to their feelings; to his actions, she was too cowardly to ask further.

"I don't believe you never realized that I am completely and madly in love with you," he whispered with intensity in his voice.

Her heart rejoiced at his confession and she felt tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "But last year - "

"I was a fool. I made you think that I was in love with someone else, but the truth is, I have always imagined myself being with you. With you alone. Forgive me, Hermione. But... you have to know, I have a secret I haven't told anyone, and last year, I was scared. I thought you'd hate me if I told you."

She frowned. A secret? She was his best friend. They have been best friends for five years now! What could be his secret? And what could be the reason to hate him? How could she hate someone who had done nothing but good things to her? He had always been there for her, especially the times when Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to her.

"I could never hate you," she promised.

He smiled bitterly. "You're the most compassionate human being."

"Are you ever going to tell me your secret?"

He nodded. "I will. But not today. Little by little, I will. Just... give me time, please? I swear, I never killed anyone," he even joked.

"All right then," she replied in a whisper. She would never force him to tell her anything sooner because she trusted him. After five years of him being by her side, she couldn't and wouldn't complain. Complaining seemed to be a poor way of repaying his kindness.

"Hermione..."

Before Hermione could speak again, her lips were covered with his. He kissed her intensely, just like how she imagined, just like how she had seen in her dreams.

All thoughts were gone. Hermione melted into the kiss; her first kiss - with the wizard she had ever fancied.

.

**September 1, 1995**

**(one year ago)**

"Hey, Hermione! We just got here. Where are you going? Prefect patrol?" called Ron when she passed by him and Harry, playing chess in the common room.

She gave him a nonchalant look. "The library, Ronald."

"But it's the first day of the term; of our fifth year!" he exclaimed, giving Harry a knowing look.

"I realized that, Ronald," she replied sharply. She was not in the mood to explain herself to anyone. She was itching to get to the library and talk to the person she had been dying to see. "But you must've realized, after four years, that I don't go to the library just for homework."

"Let it go, Ron," came Harry's calm voice. "It's Hermione. She likes spending time in the library."

"Nutters," Ron mumbled and Hermione sent Harry an appreciative smile before walking out of the common room. She walked briskly, hoping that _he _was still in the library. She didn't have any more time to stop and check the map in her pocket.

She scanned the library. It was not hard to find him, because there were only about five people, including the librarian herself. She found him in their usual spot, near the Muggle fiction. He was sitting comfortably on a couch pushed against the wall, reading a book. She walked towards him and snatched his book.

"Don't lose my page," he protested without even looking up.

Hermione inserted a finger to the book before sitting beside him, placing the book in her lap. "You weren't at the feast," she said, ignoring the fluttering of her heart while watching him run his fingers in his smooth and silky locks.

"I knew it would be boring, so why shall I waste my time listening to a Ministry puppet?" he sneered. Then, he finally faced her. Seeing his handsome face made her heart leap with joy. "How are you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine. Glad that I'm finally back, and free from that dingy but loud house I've cleaned for a friend."

He smirked. "And Potter's got a dog," he commented.

Hermione frowned but did not say anything.

"I know who that dog is," he admitted. "I hope Potter got Draco's message."

"Hope so. They're both stubborn; the godson and the godfather. How was your summer?" she asked.

"Heaven," he smirked. "Father was busy with whatever business he had to attend to. I was home alone with the house-elves."

"That's boring," she teased, knowing that he probably spent each day reading Merlin knows how many books.

He gave her a crooked smile and pinched her nose. "At least I was able to read around fifty books. Unlike someone else who spent the summer cleaning a family library full of books about dark magic and dealing with a house-elf who did nothing but obey a portrait."

"How did you know that?" she asked, looking scandalized. "I never told you anything..."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Knowing who that dog at the platform is, I kind of have an inkling which house you spent your summer in. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

She sighed in relief. "That's good." But she frowned. "Why do you always have to know everything?"

"I think we've already established that I'm just smarter than you." He took his book back from her. "I haven't finished reading."

Hermione felt a bit hurt, thinking that he didn't want to talk more and would rather continue reading. But he snapped the book shut after putting a bookmark. "Wanna experiment?"

She raised an eyebrow and watched his long fingers reach for something in his trousers pocket, then handing it to her.

"You're giving me a galleon?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. Hold it."

She did as told and he reached for another galleon in his pocket. He just held it and pointed his wand to it. Then, she felt the coin in her hand warming up. When she inspected it, she saw that the words and date on the galleon changed. Gone was the name of the goblin who made it and the year it was made. Instead, she saw the words: _"Hogwarts Library - 1 September 1995"._

She looked up to give him a questioning look. He smirked and just looked at her, letting her realize something. Then, she smiled brightly and punched him playfully. "You, brilliant man! Tell me about the Protean Charm!"

.

**September 1, 1994**

**(two years ago)**

"I'm going to the loo," Hermione told her friends after Malfoy left their train compartment. Ron ignored her and Harry gave her a shrug.

She didn't know where to find him exactly, but she was guessing that he would be at the front, near the conductor's compartment, like last year.

"Looking for someone?"

Hermione's heart skipped upon hearing the familiar drawl behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a hard chest. "Ow!"

Before she could outbalance, thin, long, and strong hands caught her back, causing her face to be pulled against his chest. She craned her neck. "You've grown taller!" she said, sounding amazed. Her head barely touched his chin.

He smirked. "And you're a midget." He released her and dropped his hands to his side. "My compartment's over there. Come on."

She followed him carefully, making sure that no one would notice Hermione Granger talking to a Slytherin.

"Where are your friends?" she asked when they finally entered his compartment and he warded the door.

She was surprised when he sat beside her, not across from her. "Annoying lower-class students and probably Gryffindors," he replied, grabbing the book on the vacant seat in front of them. "Told them I prefer to be alone, so stay as much as you like."

Hermione grinned. "Brilliant."

"I want to try something."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do."

He smirked and pointed his wand at the overhead bin. "_Accio Sugar Quills!" _

And just like that, a box of Sugar Quills zoomed from the overhead bin towards his waiting hand. He flashed her a crooked smile, offering her favourite sweet.

.

**September 1, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

"I think it's time to go back to Harry," she told her friend, standing up from her seat. She had been in his compartment for half an hour now, but he barely said a word. He wasn't reading either. He was just looking outside the window. So, she was surprised when he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She gave him a furious look and was about to retort when the lights went out and the train stopped.

"What happened? Why are we stopping?" she asked, fear was evident in her voice.

He pulled her down, only to fall in his lap. She shrieked, but he wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand was holding his wand firmly. "Don't move," he warned.

She wanted to reach for her wand, too, because she could already tell that something was off. The train never stopped before during their journey to Hogwarts and the lights never went out. Hermione felt chills down her spine and saw that the glass window was filled with ice.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

His grip around her waist tightened, and so was his hold to his wand. "Dementors."

The door slid open and Hermione saw the most horrible creature she had ever seen: something faceless under a cloak with decaying fingers, longer than her friend's.

She was suddenly pushed off his lap. The next thing she knew, he was standing and pointing his wand at the intruder. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver four-legged creature erupted from the tip of his wand and suddenly, all the negative emotions she was feeling were gone, and so was the Dementor.

When the silver, two-legged animal was gone, she saw him slump on their seat, looking very tired. "Theo! Are you alright?" she asked, holding him by the shoulders.

He smiled weakly; his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "It's gone."

She offered him a small smile and squeeze on the shoulders. "Your Patronus was beautiful."

"A penguin," he beamed.

"A beautiful penguin," she said in awe.

.

**September 1, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

Hermione was trying to lift her trunk to get on the train. Her parents couldn't make it to Platform 9 3/4 because they were Muggles; so she was alone.

"Let me help you with that," came a very calm voice, yet she was startled.

She turned around and looked up. She was greeted by a weedy and stringy boy, wearing a black wizard's robe, but not like the one required of them by Hogwarts. His brown hair (same shade as hers) had crew-cut style. He also had a Nubian nose. Judging by the appearance of his mouth, Hermione knew he had an overbite, but she didn't mind. Her two front teeth were rather big, after all.

"Hello," he greeted her. "I'm Theodore Nott," he offered his hand politely.

She felt her cheeks flush and took his hand rather nervously. "Hermione Granger."

He let go of her hand slowly. "Let me help you with your trunk," he offered again.

Hermione stepped back to give him access to her trunk. "Thank you."

He gave her a kind smile and carried her trunk with his. "After you," he said gentlemanly.

She got on the train and searched for a compartment. "I think I will be fine here," she said after opening an empty compartment. He nodded and placed her trunk on the overhead compartment.

"There you go," he smiled.

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she smiled. "Thank you, Theodore."

"Call me Theo," he offered. "I have to find my friends. See you around."

"See you around," she nodded.

.

**September 2, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

Hermione watched the other Slytherins eye her with disgust, especially that girl named Pansy Parkinson. She was with two friends: a blonde girl who could pass as Draco Malfoy's twin, Daphne Greengrass, and another dark-haired witch with a square build, Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione heard someone call Millicent 'a hag' and 'ugly'.

Then, there was Draco Malfoy, the arrogant boy who would prance around like he owned the school. He was always with his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle - it was hard to tell the two apart, to be honest.

Blaise Zabini, the last boy to be sorted last night, was a snub. He wouldn't talk to anyone outside the Slytherin House. He was black, but everyone in Slytherin seemed to like him.

_Great. So in the Muggle world, there's racial discrimination while in the Wizarding World, there's blood prejudice. _

She had been called names at the train yesterday; mostly by the people who were now sitting at the Slytherin table. In Gryffindor, she shared a room with two girls: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were nice, but they didn't talk to her that much.

Her eyes lingered to the quiet boy seated at the end of the Slytherin table; near the door: Theo Nott. He had been very nice to her yesterday when they boarded the train. But last night, he got sorted in Slytherin, so Hermione didn't know if she should talk to him.

She spent her time in the library after her classes. With no one to talk to, she decided to bury her nose in a book.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She looked up and saw Theodore Nott, giving her a polite nod. He looked neat in his crisp Hogwarts robe; his hair was in place.

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly.

She smiled. "Hi, Theo," she replied rather reluctant, not quite sure if she should invite him to her table.

"May I sit with you?"

The question surprised her, so she only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Theo occupied the seat across from her. He placed his book bag at the table and grabbed a book. "I'm sorry about my fellow Slytherins' behaviour towards you," he began.

She gave him a surprised look. "I... I am surprised that you're talking to me," she admitted.

"I don't like how they're treating Muggleborns like you," he confessed in return. "But if I contradict them, they might murder me in my sleep."

Hermione felt sad for him. "I'm fine. You don't have to apologize for their actions. Professor McGonagall warned me already in summer. And, I'm used to not having friends."

Theo frowned. "Well, I can be your friend. Nobody in my house really notices me, and it suits me just fine."

Hermione looked hesitant at first, but Theo distracted him by showing some of his books which were not included on their list.

.

**September 2, 1992**

**(four years ago)**

"So, what happened to Potter and Weasley? Why are they suddenly at breakfast this morning?"

Hermione didn't look up to Theo. She continued reading the morning paper. "They missed the train, something about the barrier being closed, so they flew Mr. Weasley's flying car."

"You seem upset?"

She placed the paper on the table and met Theo's eyes. "Disappointed that they never thought of sending an owl to the school, or waited at the car until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back. Ron is such an impulsive boy."

Then, she saw him holding her schedule, the one Ron noticed with hearts around Professor Lockhart's name. She suddenly felt embarrassed, thinking that he would tease her, just like Ron did.

But he didn't. He didn't raise an eyebrow at her. He didn't say anything. He neither looked pleased nor disappointed.

But Hermione felt a bit disappointed. She _wanted _him to react; to ask if she fancies the new professor. But Theodore Nott was a very calm and matured boy. He wasn't like Ron who had an emotional range of a teaspoon. He wasn't like Harry who would lose his temper at times. He wasn't like Draco Malfoy, either, who would walk like he owned the school and would pick-up fights amongst Gryffindors. Lastly, he wasn't like Crabbe and Goyle who were dumb and would follow Malfoy like they were lost puppies. Theodore Nott didn't like being the center of attention. He was brilliant like Hermione and Malfoy, but he wouldn't raise a hand in classes. He wouldn't talk back to a professor. He wouldn't go around making friends, either. He said that he and Draco Malfoy have been friends since they were in nappies, but he wouldn't follow him around. He was more of his equal. Last year, Hermione caught Theo and Draco arguing in hushed tones at the Slytherin table, but no one was paying attention; only Hermione. And he was her friend. He never insulted Harry and Ron like Malfoy always did, but he would express his displeasure of the two when they hurt her feelings. He admitted that he thought Harry and Ron were not good for her, but he never told her to stay away from them.

And those were the reasons why Hermione thought that their friendship was worth-keeping, even if sometimes she wished she could talk to him in public or sit with him in their shared classes. She wished that they would never have to hide in the library to spend time together.

But she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. His family didn't and would never associate themselves with Muggleborns like her. But he told her that he never believed in the views of his father, and Hermione knew that he was not prejudiced like most of the Slytherins. Their friendship was enough to prove that.

.

**September 1, 1996**

**(one day ago)**

He knew hat he was dismissed, so he stood up and walked to leave. But the headmaster called him before the could open the door. "Mr. Nott."

"Sir?" he asked, turning around.

"What made you decide to come to me?" he asked curiously.

He gave him a small smile. "I fell in love, Sir, and I want to be on her side of the war."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Am I correct that you are pertaining to Miss Granger?"

"The only one, Sir." Just thinking of her made him smile.

"I was surprised when I saw you at her bedside in the hospital wing in your first year. I saw how comfortable you were with her."

He nodded. "Thank you, Sir." Making a decision, he paused again. "Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Nott?" he frowned slightly.

"I did something else in summer," he began, making sure that his Occlumency shields were strong enough, just in case the headmaster use Legilimency on him. "I went to the Gaunt Shack. I destroyed a Horcrux."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

**Author's Note: **

This story was inspired by the following fan fictions:

**1)** **THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, Or, the Corruption of Hermione Granger **by Amandah Leigh

**2) Second Time Around **by Neko-Tenchi

**3) You're Mine **by Nautical Paramour

.

**Summary: **"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

.

**Chapter 2**: _In which Hermione receives useful and unusual presents._

.

**"_This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school._"**

**_-Fred Weasley, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_**

.

**September 19, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

Another school owl landed in front of Hermione, dropping a package wrapped in a teal special paper. She frowned, reaching for it. It was her birthday and she just received her parents' presents to her five minutes ago via owl post.

_Who else would send me a present? _She asked herself.

There was a small birthday card attached to the package.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_In case you're wondering how I knew it's your birthday, you mentioned it while we were at the library a week ago. You wouldn't remember because you were half-asleep. _

_Here's a simple gift for you. Hope you like it._

_Have a good day!_

_-T.N._

She looked up at the Slytherin table, suppressing a smile. No one could notice that she and Theo were friends, so she just looked at him casually, before pretending to just look at her surroundings. Theo was munching a toast while reading a book. She smiled at the scene. Hermione never met anyone in her age who could read as much as Theo. It was like he was reading a different book every day. And Hermione noticed that when he read, he looked so serious and focused. That made him more attractive to her.

She discreetly opened his present on her lap and found a box of Sugar Quills, a type of Wizarding sweet she had never tried before, but already heard of. Having Muggle dentists for parents, Hermione was not allowed to eat just any kind of sweets, so she never tried anything off the trolley on Hogwarts Express.

But perhaps, Theo noticed her chewing at the end of her quill whenever she was too focused on studying. She smiled at the thought of Theo, being so observant and attentive. She made a mental note that she had to know when his birthday was.

.

"Hey, thank you for the present!" she whispered as she slid to the seat beside him at their usual table near the Muggle fiction section of the library.

"Hmn? You're welcome," he replied, looking up. "Have you tried one?"

"Yes, and it was good!" she replied happily. "When did you buy them?"

"In summer. I like having a stash of sweets," he confessed.

Hermione smiled, but stared at him, thinking of the right way to ask the question in her mind.

"Spit it out, Hermione," chuckled Theo.

She raised her eyebrows. "How did you know that I wanted to say something?"

"You're not good at hiding your feelings. I could tell through your facial expressions. So, what's the question?" He even leaned forward to imply that he had her full attention.

"When is your birthday?" she asked quietly.

He grinned and relaxed back in his seat. "June 6th. I was born a day after Draco. You could say that we grew up together."

"Oh. But you don't talk," she observed.

He scrunched his nose. "We have different interests and I am not keen on following him around. But we discuss things in private and though our personalities are very different, he's an only child like me, so we treat each other like brothers."

She nodded and smiled timidly, but deep inside, she wondered if she could be true friends with someone very close to Malfoy, the boy who seemed to hate her more than anything in the world just because of her blood status.

**.**

**September 19, 1992**

**(four years ago)**

On Hermione's thirteenth birthday, Theo asked her to meet him by the entrance hall before breakfast. He took her downstairs, to a broad stone basement corridor, where they found a painting of a bowl of fruit. Hermione was puzzled, but before she could even ask where they were going, Theo faced her with a serious look in his face.

"Before we enter, I must ask you, do you know what a house-elf is?" he asked calmly.

She frowned and shook her head. "No."

He sighed and placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, in our world, we have these creatures called house-elves. They are magical, too, like us, and they are devoted and loyal to the person, or sometimes a whole family, designated as their master."

"Servants?" she asked with a frown.

Theo ran his fingers in his hair, looking hesitant. "Well, yes. But they are more than a housekeeper because they are also our protectors. I... have a house-elf and she had been taking care of me since my mother died. Every time my father wanted to hit me, well... Pinky protects me by taking his punishment."

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o'. "But that's..."

"Horrible, I know," admitted Theo. "And I don't think you will ever like this, but... they are not paid. We can give them food and permission to use their magic, but we never give them clothes and money."

Hermione looked scandalized with the new information she learned, and asked Theo why there was nothing written about Hogwarts elves in "Hogwarts: A History". He had asked her to calm down and explained that not all house-elves were being mistreated. It took Theo an hour to convince her to enter the Hogwarts kitchens because surely, the elves would prepare something for her birthday. Hermione was reluctant at first, but Theo told her that there could be other ways to help the elves.

Hermione trusted Theo, so she calmed herself before her Slytherin best friend tickled a pear on the painting. The pear giggled and turned into a green door handle. Soon, they entered the kitchens.

.

"Why don't you tell Potter and Weasley that it's your birthday?"

Hermione bit her lip at Theo's question and licked the icing on her cupcake before answering. "I don't know, honestly. They never asked and I don't want to tell them, sounding like I am expecting presents."

Theo finished his knickerbocker glory and reached for an eclair on the plate in front of them. "How about Longbottom? Or the girls you share your dormitory with?"

She shrugged. "Neville never asked, and honestly, I do not know when his birthday is. Parvati and Lavender... well, they're nice, but we're not friends. They're kind, but their conversations at night don't interest me."

"So, you're stuck with me," he smirked.

She snorted. "I guess."

"Don't you Gryffindors separate after the first year?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him after taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Well, we have our own rooms now," he explained. "Not all, because Crabbe and Goyle are sharing, while I, Draco, and Blaise have our own rooms."

She shook her head. "We don't."

Theo shrugged. "Guess it's just the Slytherins because most of us came from old, rich, and pure-blood families."

"I think it should be offered to other houses, too. Neville doesn't get along too well with Dean and Seamus and Harry and Ron."

Theo's face turned serious. "Longbottom and Potter are like me and Draco; born hours apart," he suddenly said.

She looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "So, Neville's birthday is on... the 30th of July? Really? How did you know?"

He frowned deeply. "Pure-blood children talk. Draco said, the Dark Lord - that's what we were taught to call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - targeted two children: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom because they were born at the end of July. But the Dark Lord chose to go for Harry Potter because he was half-blood."

"So, Neville wasn't harmed because of his blood status?" she asked quietly.

Theo sighed. "He was raised by his grandmother, wasn't he?"

Hermione's heart clenched, feeling sorry for Neville. _So, he lost his parents, too, despite being a Pure-blood. _

"No, his parents are alive," Theo told her as if reading her mind. Her eyes widened at him. "But they aren't themselves anymore."

"So he's like an orphan, too."

"Yeah. But don't ask Longbottom about his parents. Don't even mention them. He doesn't seem ready to talk about them."

She smiled and patted Theo's hand. "See? You care for others, too."

Theo snorted and shook his head.

.

**September 3, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

"I hate your friend!" she blurted when Theo finally arrived at their usual spot in the library.

He rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "I know. He's such a prat. Knowing Draco and his father, that hippogriff and Hagrid are going to be in danger."

"What are we going to do? I mean, me, Ron and Harry? We have to help Hagrid! He's our friend!"

"Help him defend the hippogriff."

.

**September 4, 1993**

**(three years ago) **

"What do you think your Boggart is, Theo?" she asked while they were in the library again and she was doing an essay assigned by Professor Lupin. Only Hermione was studying. Theo was reading a Muggle fiction, and she was starting to wonder how he was doing it: maintain to get good grades. He was even in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes with Hermione. Maybe if he studied a little more, he could beat her in every class.

Hermione watched him stop reading and frowned deeply. "Probably seeing someone important in my life dead," he whispered and looked down at his book again.

"Oh!" She bit her lower lip, feeling silly. She never thought that her Boggart could be the dead bodies of her parents. Of course, she loved her parents dearly. They were the best for Hermione. They have always supported her, even if they were technically in different worlds now. She felt guilty, because yesterday, after their D.A.D.A. lesson, she thought that the thing she was most afraid of was getting failing grades. But now, Theo made her realize something: there are other fearful things in life, and getting failing grades is not one of them. And then, she remembered Harry. His Boggart was a Dementor- a foul, "soul-sucking" creature.

"Why do you ask?" came his voice again.

"Nothing."

Theo snapped his book shut. "It's not _nothing,_" he drawled. "Come on, tell me why."

She shook her head. "It's silly, but now, you made me think of Harry's Boggart. What if... my Boggart's a Dementor, too?"

Theo frowned. "You didn't pass out like Potter."

"It's because you were there. You cast the Patronus Charm," she said rather fondly and noticed that Theo's face turned red.

"So, do you want to learn it?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Just in case your Boggart is really a Dementor, and just in case the Dementors show up in Hogsmeade during our trip."

Hermione smiled broadly. Theo never failed to surprise and amaze her. "Of course! When?"

.

**September 7, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

"Theo, what are we doing here?" she asked rather nervously when they reached the Forbidden Forest. It was a Saturday and after breakfast, Hermione planned to visit the library and read some more, but Theo waited for her outside the Great Hall and pulled her away from the castle.

Theo, without saying anything, released her hand and stopped in front of two brooms lying on the ground. She frowned. "What are we doing now? Why are there broomsticks here?" she asked rather nervously.

"Oh, Hermione, you and I are going to sweep the castle ground, all right?" he jested.

Hermione stomped her feet. "Theodore!"

Theo chuckled and moved to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets. "You have to relax. I'm going to teach you how to ride a broom.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed rather loudly. "No, no, no," she shook her head violently.

"I'm going to teach you the basics only, don't worry," Theo replied.

"Theo," she called in a small voice, fiddling the hem of her Muggle shirt. "Why are you doing this?" she asked carefully. It wasn't like she wanted to join the Quidditch team, and she didn't remember telling him - or anyone - that she wanted to learn how to fly a broom.

"Because we're going to have a flying lesson with Madam Hooch on Thursday. Gryffindors and Slytherins," he replied kindly. He moved to the brooms on the ground and held out his hand. "Come on."

Hermione took Theo's waiting hand and he led her to the left side of a broom. Then, he went to the left side of another.

"Now, stick out your hand like this," Theo demonstrated. He had his hand over his broom and she mimicked him. "Say 'Up!'"

Theo's broom jumped to his big hand instantly.

"Up," she said rather nervously.

"Said it with more firm, Hermione," Theo encouraged.

"Up!?"

"Try again, Hermione," Theo encouraged again. She frowned a little, noticing how gentle he always was when speaking with her. But with his housemates, especially with Malfoy who was his oldest friend, it was different.

"Up!" she said more firmly and thankfully, the broom flew to her waiting hand.

"Fantastic!" Theo beamed and he went on to show how to mount a broom.

For the second time in her life, Hermione Granger got excited at something which didn't involve books. First, Hogwarts; second, riding a broom, under the tutelage of Theodore Nott.

.

**September 18, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

_Weasley and Weasley,_

_No pleasantries, no sugar-coating. _

_I know you need galleons for your dream joke shop. Here are fifty galleons. It's yours if you give me that brilliant, old parchment of yours called The Marauders Map. I happen to know who Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot are, and I know Prongs's son. _

_If you send it to me through this owl, I'll send you another fifty for your Hogsmeade shopping. _

_-N_

.

**September 19, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

Hermione left the Gryffindor third year dormitory very early, even if it was a Sunday. It was her birthday and she was excited to receive presents from her dear parents, and of course, from Theo. She was planning to wait for him at the Great Hall, then, they could probably walk around the Quidditch viaduct for half an hour before going to the library for a bit of light reading.

But it turns out, Hermione didn't have to wait for him at the Great Hall. Theo was already waiting outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Theo!" she exclaimed, looking very surprised. She even looked around, just to make sure that no one had seen them. "What are you doing here?"

Theo, who was leaning against the wall, hands in his trousers pockets, looked relaxed. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, a pair of black trousers and his shiny. black school shoes.

_Why does he always have to dress up nicely, even on Sundays? _Hermione asked herself and scrunched her nose at her choice of outfit: a pair of Muggle denim trousers and a long-sleeved pink cotton shirt. She also wore a pair of trainers with a Muggle brand on them. Theo's hair was brushed back neatly, while Hermione's bushy mane was pulled to a loose ponytail.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to come here from the dungeons? I was already panting when I made it to the bloody fifth floor. I don't know how you manage to get here with your heavy book bag."

She smiled and approached him. "Oh, hush! You taught me the Feather-Light Charm in our first year to make sure I wouldn't trip."

"What are you ever going to do without me?" he teased.

"Right," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "So, what brings you here? Want to flaunt our friendship already?"

Instead of answering back, he handed her a piece of old parchment. "Happy birthday, Granger!" he smirked.

She frowned as she accepted the parchment, and gave him a confused look.

Theo grinned and held her by the wrist to pull her to the nearest alcove hidden behind a tapestry. "How did you know - "

"'Cause I know everything," he cut her off, but not in a rude way.

The alcove was very narrow; their bodies were pushed against each other, but Theo was very tall, so Hermione's face was pressed against his chest. "Get your wand, Hermione," he told her. She obeyed. "Point it at the parchment and say these words: "**_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_**."

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Is this a joke?"

It was Theo's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, Granger. I'm doing you a favour!"

With one last unconvinced look to her best friend, she pointed her wand at the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Then, ink lines appeared from the tip of her wand to the parchment. they were like spider's web, joined each other, crisscrossed and**_ they fanned into every corner of the parchment_**. Words began to form across the top.

**_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_**

**_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_**

**_are proud to present_**

**_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_**

Hermione realized that it was a map of Hogwarts, showing every detail of the castle, with footprints - each labeled with a name.

"You see, it's a map of -"

"Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, looking up to Theo. "It's the map of Hogwarts! Theo, this is brilliant!" Then, her eyes searched for the seventh floor on the map, to the corridor of the Fat Lady. Her eyes stopped at a certain alcove, with two sets of footprints and two names written on it. The two footprints were _facing _each other rather closely; she smiled, realizing how close she and Theo were.

"Urgh! Looks like Draco and Pansy are snogging again," groaned Theo. When Hermione looked up, she saw that he was looking at the other half side of the map, his index was pointing at a room in the Slytherin House.

Her eyes widened at the position of the two sets of footprints. It rather looked like hers and Theo's, so if someone else would see her and Theo's footprints, they'd think they were snogging, too! She felt her cheeks flush.

"Look, this is my room," Theo was saying, not even noticing how red her face was already.

She followed to where he was pointing, to a room adjacent to Draco Malfoy's. And on the other side of his room was the Potions corridor! "Your room is just near the Potions classroom!"

"Hmn? Yeah," he mumbled. "There's a secret passage at the Potions corridor to my room. I can leave my room without passing by the Slytherin main entrance," he said proudly.

"Wow! That's amazing! You can easily avoid people and leave even after curfew," she smiled at him. Theo gave her an intense look. Perhaps, she was just imagining it, but it seemed that he was looking at her lips. Hermione, once again, felt shivers down her spine. "So, how did you procure this and where?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Theo tore his eyes away from her lips and shrugged. "Just bought it from some pranksters. But, hey, do not show it to anyone, please."

She eyed him intently. "Was dark magic used to create this? Is this cursed?" she asked sternly, ignoring the fluttering of her heart upon looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"What? No! I would've known if it was cursed before giving it to you!" he blurted.

She sighed in relief and touched his arm gently. "That's good to know. But, why are you giving this to me? Why not use it for yourself?"

Theo frowned and ran a hand on his chin. "Let me see... Well, I don't need it, because I'm such a good student. I never leave the Slytherin House beyond curfew and my only secret is that I'm meeting a secret friend in the library. But that wouldn't be subject to detention, right? You, Hermione Granger, on the other hand, are friends with two rule-breakers, who might've been expelled if you haven't been saving their arses for three years now."

Hermione hit his arm. "Don't insult Harry and Ron!"

Theo laughed and patted her head. "I'm not insulting them. Just telling the truth. honestly, the reason why I gave it to you, is for us to meet in other places aside from the library. I must confess, it's making me sick already. It would be nice to go to empty classrooms to brew potions, or just test a new spell. Don't you think so?"

Hermione grinned and squeezed his hand. "I don't know how you do it, but you're such an amazing and brilliant wizard, Theo."

.

They never went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Theo urged her to use the map and find an unused classroom on the sixth floor, near the Room of Rewards. Hermione was surprised when Theo cleaned the room with a wave of his wand. Then, he placed the food he asked from the Hogwarts elves earlier on the table while Crookshanks happily ran around the classroom, toying the spiders Theo caught for him. They studied the map together while eating their breakfast. After they finished eating, Theo handed her a book on Charms and bookmarked the chapter about Patronus Charms. He asked her to read it first before he teaches him the charm. They spent the entire morning in the classroom. Hermione, reading the book, while Theo and Crookshanks sat comfortably in one corner. Hermione swore, she heard Theo talking to her familiar in a hushed tone. Thus, she couldn't understand what he was saying.

.

**September 19, 1994**

**(two years ago)**

Hermione had been staring at two pairs of footprints for ten minutes now. They haven't been moving since she found them on the map. They were owned by Theo and Professor Snape and both were in the latter's private office. It was a Tuesday. Meaning, they had classes. She had a class with Theo today, but they didn't have the chance to speak, and truth be told, her best friend looked bothered. She caught him looking outside the window during their Ancient Runes class, not paying attention to what Professor Babbling was _babbling. _But even so, he was still able to translate the text assigned to him in just a matter of five minutes. Hermione wanted to think that Theo had a time-turner, too, that's why he was always prepared even if she didn't see him studying hard. But she never saw two Theodore Notts on the map.

She folded the map and took Theo's letter which arrived at breakfast this morning, re-reading it.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I got you some titles from my family library. Hope they are to your liking. _

_Theo_

He sent her three books. One was about magical creatures, especially the merpeople. Another was _"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"_, and the third book was about advanced spells, which Hermione saw a copy in the Restricted Section. For the first time in Hermione's life, she was not excited to read her new books. Her mind was too busy, thinking of and worrying about her best friend.

_What's he doing in Professor Snape's office? And why aren't they moving? Just standing - or perhaps, sitting - beside each other. Are they talking? But it's awkward talking without facing each oother. Unless they're reading?_

Hermione shook her head violently, trying to brush off the thoughts about Theo and their Potions professor. She packed her things and decided to find Harry and Ron, to check if they were studying, or just fannying about.

.

**September 19, 1995**

**(one year ago)**

"I want something else for my birthday," she blurted when she entered her and Theo's classroom, finding him stirring a potion and counting. So, she paused and just stood there.

"-eight, nine, ten. Done," announced Theo and stopped sstirring. He put down his stirring rod - the one she gave to him as a birthday present last year - and looked up to her. "What was that?"

Hermione crossed the room to sit on a couch they Transfigured from a wooden armchair last year. Theo moved to sit beside her and patted her head. "Happy birthday!"

She smiled, meeting his eyes. "Thanks."

"So, what does my best friend want for her birthday?" he asked affectionately. Hermione's heart fluttered, like always.

She sat bolt upright. "Teach me something that old hag should be teaching! With Voldemort back, Harry needs to learn more defensive spells!"

"Hermione," he frowned, "you are aware that you're asking help from a son of a Death Eater, right?"

Hermione froze and stared at him, with her mouth slightly open. Then, she sighed. "But you're not a Death Eater."

He nodded. "Right, right. Why don't you help Potter start a Defence study group?" he suggested.

She frowned. "But Harry - "

"Had faced the Dark Lord four times already, and he always gets away," he finished for her. "He may not be as intelligent as we, or Draco, are -" Hermione scoffed, "but he knows what it's like to be out there, to face the evilest wizard in history."

"Yes, but will that be enough? His experiences?" she asked.

Theo shook his head and held her hand. "That's why you're helping him. You and I are going to study together. Relay your knowledge to Potter and together, you will lead this study group."

Hermione threw her arms around him, making him startle. "Oh, Theo! You're so clever, that's why I love you."

Theo chuckled and Hermione could feel the vibration of his chest. He hugged her back. "I'm always here for you."

.

**September 19, 1996**

**(the present)**

Hermione snuggled against her boyfriend's chest while sitting on the sofa by the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. Both of them had books in their laps. It was already after curfew, but with the map he gave her three years ago, they weren't worried to get caught. Especially now that they both mastered how to cast the Disillusionment Charm properly, without them even seeing themselves.

Theo ran a hand on her upper arm, pulling her closer to him. "How's the story going?" he asked, looking at the Muggle fiction book she was holding.

"It's getting boring," she complained and snapped the book shut. Then, she shifted in her seat to face him. "How about yours?" she asked, touching the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _book in his lap.

Theo showed up a week ago with an old Potions text in his hand. She asked where he got it, but he wouldn't tell her other than: "It's from Father's good friend." The writing on the front page said it was the **_'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'_**_. _So, Hermione assumed that his father's friend was called 'the half-blood Prince.'

"It's getting interesting. There are some unknown spells written on the back page. I kind of have an idea of what they do."

"Let's try one," she urged.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We don't know what these spells do. Aren't you supposed to tell me to do my research first?"

Hermione smiled. "I trust you. You've never put me in danger before. And besides, you mentioned one spell which is kinda easy to understand."

"Which one?"

"_Levicorpus_. 'Levitate' and 'body'. Levitate the body."

Theo blushed furiously and looked away. "No. You might leave me hanging in the air."

Hermione stood up. "I won't. Do it to me, come on!"

"Hermione - " he called hesitantly, still seated.

Hermione stood in front of him. "Come on, Theo..."

Theo closed his eyes. "No."

Hermione pointed her wand to him. "_Levicorpus!_" Then, her eyes widened when Theo was hoisted into the air by his ankle; his school robe was disheveled, the hem was covering his face and his school trousers were fully exposed. She immediately undid the spell, letting him fall smoothly on the couch.

"See!" roared Theo angrily. "I knew it was going to happen! If I did that to you, your knickers would've been displayed!"

Hermione blushed and bit her lip, feeling embarrassed. Theo was right. If he cast the spell on her, her knickers would've been exposed in front of him. And he looked furious, not because she hit him with the spell, but because she was so insistent and he couldn't tell her what the spell does. She shifted to stand in one leg and looked down, afraid to meet the eyes of her still scowling boyfriend. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

She heard Theo sigh heavily. She slowly looked up to him. He was running his fingers in his hair, then nodded. "Come here," he said, finally meeting her eyes. He patted the space beside him.

But Hermione was so touched by his reaction earlier. He was so concerned about her modesty; of her welfare. She could feel her heart pounding faster - because of happiness and nervousness, at the same time. She did not move to sit beside him. Instead, she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Theo looked surprised but wrapped his arms around her and she felt him kiss her forehead. "I'm not angry," he assured her.

"How do you do it, Theo?" she asked quietly.

"Which one?" he replied promptly.

"Being so kind and patient towards me. You never got angry. Sometimes, it scares me because I might become too lax and hurt you unintentionally. But it never happens. Last year, you were like a knight-in-shining-armour at least twice. You saved me and my friends. You were angry at Harry and Ron, but you still helped us secretly." She toyed with the lapel of his robe.

Theo shrugged. "Perhaps, I am just madly in love with you."

Hermione couldn't help herself anymore. His intense feelings for her was drowning her, and she felt like she had to do something, so she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately.

.

Theodore Nott was in heaven. Or rather, heaven was in his arms. Hermione, the love of his life, the only witch he has ever wanted, was kissing him passionately. Her tongue was battling with his, her lips sucked his lower lip. Her one hand was toying his brown locks while the other was caressing his covered chest. And when she grounded her center to his _hardness_, he groaned and whispered her name like a prayer. In return, he caressed the curve of her hips, until he was tugging her shirt from her skirt and soon, his hands met her smooth flesh. Hermione did not protest. She continued grinding herself to him and kissing him. Soon, she was moaning. Theo knew he had to stop now because if he didn't he might not be able to control himself. There was a valid reason why he wouldn't invite her to his _very accessible _room. He didn't think that Hermione was ready for something _more_, so he had to take things slowly; he had to stop slowly, without hurting her feelings. He gently pulled away and turned to kiss her cheeks and forehead.

Hermione was panting, but her face flushed. Her lips looked swollen and her white Oxford shirt was untucked. "Let's take things slowly, yeah?" he whispered affectionately.

His girlfriend smiled and bit her lower lip before nodding. Hermione shifted to move on the empty seat beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she contentedly laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, just looking at the roaring fire in front of them.

"Hermione?"

"Hmn?"

"I lied to you, seventeen days ago."

Hermione frowned but did not pull away from him. "The second of September," she realized. "Did you lie that you're in love with me?" she teased.

Theo chuckled and pinched her side. "No, silly. What I mean is about my secret."

"Uhm? What about it?" To her surprise, she wasn't disappointed.

"I told only one person about it because if I didn't, you might never see me again because I'd been a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay. So, who is this person?"

"The Half-Blood Prince," he replied softly.

"Does he go by the name Severus Snape?" she asked calmly.

Theo froze. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I have the map, you know. I always see you with him whenever you're not around; when something's troubling you."

"And you never asked me why I would always go to him?" he asked in a surprised tone.

She played with his Slytherin tie. "I thought you'd tell me whenever you're ready. We're best friends, but I understand that there are things you cannot tell me, and I accept that."

Theo's hold to her tightened and he kissed her forehead. "You're the best girlfriend in the world, do you know?"

She chuckled. "Now, I know."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

**Author's Note: **

This story was inspired by the following fanfictions:

**1)** **THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, Or, the Corruption of Hermione Granger **by Amandah Leigh

**2) Second Time Around **by Neko-Tenchi

**3) You're Mine **by Nautical Paramour

**4) Delilah's Black Book of Poems **by Dark Whisper - (Absolutely one of the best fanfictions I have ever read!)

.

**Summary: **"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

.

**Chapter 3**: _In which someone messes with a time-turner._

**_"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"_**

**_-Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_**

.

**October 31-November 1, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

Hermione hated Ronald Weasley _right now_, more than anyone in her former Muggle primary school. He was a boy but he was acting like a girl: whiny and talkative. Just because she corrected him in their Charms lesson today, he started complaining to Harry Potter and the other Gryffindor boys about her. He had been doing that since they had their first flying lesson. No one was expecting a Muggle-born like her to command her broom at the first attempt, so she got a lot of praises. Even some of the Slytherin girls were too surprised to say anything. But Ronald Weasley always had to ruin her day. He even told them that she had no friends!

_If only you knew, Weasley! _If only she could flaunt her friendship with Theo to his face.

Now, she was crying. She wanted to write to her parents to just get her out of Hogwarts because she felt like she didn't belong there. Sure, the professors were kind and they were impressed by her diligence and intelligence, except for Professor Snape. But she was still having a hard time fitting in.

"Hermione?" came a familiar male voice from outside. It sounded worried.

Hermione was surprised. _What's he doing here? _She left the cubicle and wiped her tears. But she didn't move to the main door of the lavatory. "Theo? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you after class, so I... was looking for you. Is it because of Weasley?" he asked and Hermione could hear the concern in his voice. She smiled tentatively, even though he could not see her.

"Don't mind him, Hermione," she heard him say. "He's just insecure, and I guess, feeling pressured because most of his brothers did well in school, and the twins are still funny, even though they aren't as brilliant as the prefect."

She frowned at Theo's words, but she realized that he might be correct. Ronald Weasley wasn't as diligent as Percy. He wasn't funny, either, like the twins. And now, he was only getting other people's attention because he was always with Harry Potter.

She sighed. Theo chuckled. "That's deep."

She smiled. "Thank you, Theo. Maybe, Ronald Weasley isn't worth my tears."

Theo did not say anything, so Hermione moved to the doorway. She found her friend leaning sideways on the wall, facing the entrance to the lavatory. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked up to her and offered a small smile.

"Let's go and enjoy the Halloween Feast?" he suggested.

"You go ahead," she urged. "I'll just... uh, wash my face and - "

Theo nodded and stood straight. "I want to see you at the Great Hall after five minutes, all right?"

She grinned. "Yes. See you."

.

But Hermione and Theo saw each other again the following morning when it was time for breakfast at the Great Hall. She walked to the Gryffindor table with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and they were chatting animatedly. When she sat with the boys, facing the Slytherin table, she immediately searched for Theo, who met his eyes and didn't even bother to hide his scowl.

Later in the afternoon, Hermione went to the library and waited for Theo, but he didn't show up. Hermione felt a pang of hurt. She gained two new friends, but she felt like she just lost one; the first and most important one.

.

**October 31, 1992**

**(four years ago)**

"So, will you be at the feast tonight?"

Hermione looked up from the essay she was working on, to glance at Theo. "Harry, Ron and I are going to a Deathday party."

"What a nice way of celebrating your friendship anniversary," he replied sarcastically.

Hermione looked up to her best friend with a frown. "You remember things like that?"

He shrugged and opened his book again. "I'm skipping the Halloween Feast."

"Why?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"'Cause you won't be there," he replied nonchalantly without looking up from his book.

.

**November 1, 1992**

**(four years ago)**

"Theo!"

Her best friend stopped walking and looked around, and saw her hiding in an alcove. He hurried to her side. "What are you doing here... in the dungeons?" he hissed angrily.

"You didn't meet me at the library," she answered instead. "Are you avoiding me?"

Theo looked away and raked his fingers in his hair, which is a bit longer now. "I'm just... busy, with some stuff."

Hermione frowned and wanted to ask more, but decided against it.

"What's up?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

He frowned. "What made you think that I know anything about the Chamber? Because I'm a Slytherin?" he sounded offended.

Hermione touched his arm gently. "No. It's because you know almost everything. And you read a lot. I guess you've read more books than I did." She was telling the truth. She did not come to Theo because he was a Slytherin.

"I guess, Potter is suspecting that Draco's the heir, isn't he?"

Hermione gave him a guilty look. "But he isn't, right?"

Theo snorted. "If Draco were the heir, don't you think he won't brag about it?"

"Right. And I don't know why you're still friends with him."

"We're not Slytherins for nothing, Hermione," he said seriously. "Despite his arrogance, Draco is still a good friend and he values our friendship. I'd bet my trust vault at Gringotts, that bloke would save me if I'm in danger. And we, Slytherins would still be friends even after twenty years or so."

"Oh. So, you can be as loyal as a Hufflepuff?" she teased.

Theo rolled his eyes but smiled.

"But I have to convince Harry and Ron that your friend is not the heir." Her face turned serious again.

Theo ran his fingers in his hair once more. "Right, right. You'll think of a way, I'm sure, with that brilliant mind of yours."

She gave him a calculating look. "You have ideas already," she accused.

Theo looked away. "Let me hear your plan first. Then, we'll see which idea would work."

.

**October 31, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

When Hermione woke up that morning, she felt very excited. It was their first Hogsmeade trip. She had been waiting for this day since they were sent permission slips in summer. She wanted to explore the shops there, especially _Tomes and Scrolls, _the only bookstore in the village. She also made a mental note to drop by _Honeydukes _to buy some sweets for her and Theo. She noticed that her Slytherin best friend had a sweet tooth, but despite that, his white teeth could pass the inspection of her dentists parents. He had an overbite, but that was it.

Before going down for breakfast, Hermione pulled out her map to search for Theo. She wanted to ask his permission - or maybe, just opinion - on something. Her eyes found his name. He was in _their _classroom.

Hermione walked briskly to the sixth floor and entered their classroom. She was surprised to see him sitting comfortably on a transfigured couch, with Crookshanks on his stomach. What surprised her the most was the fact that Theo was talking to her pet, and the half-kneazle was looking at the wizard intently. She had never seen someone talk to their familiar as if it were a human being.

"Crooks? Theo? What are you two conspiring at?" she asked, trying not to sound suspicious as she walked towards them.

Theo looked up and placed Crookshanks gently on the floor. "Just telling Crookshanks to stop chasing Weasley's rat," he grinned, but Hermione knew that it amused Theo: Crookshanks chasing after Scabbers, plus Hermione and Ron arguing.

"I don't believe you." She sat beside him.

Theo smirked. "Good. Excited for the trip?"

"Yes, of course. But I wanted to ask you something..."

Theo cocked an eyebrow. Hermione tried to concentrate and ignore the way he looked. He was sitting in a leg-over-leg cross position, both of his arms were resting on the back of the couch. His hair was a bit tousled, but he still looked handsome.

"Hermione," he called gently.

"Oh," she gasped. "Er, I'm thinking of lending Harry the map. You know, his guardians didn't sign his permission slip and I thought maybe I could - "

"Help him sneak out," he cut her off, looking unhappy.

She gave him a guilty look.

"Hermione, you do realize that there are Dementors around the castle, don't you? They're at Hogsmeade, too. Remember, when we got off the train?"

Hermione silently nodded.

"And what's Potter's Boggart?"

"But, he's got an invisibility cloak."

"Dementors couldn't see you. They could _feel _you, Hermione. Didn't we read about them last month?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I just feel sad for Harry. He doesn't deserve to be left out again, so I feel like I have to do something to ease his sadness."

Theo sighed and took her hand from her lap, squeezing it gently. His other hand smoothed her hair in a loose bun. She wanted to lean to his touch, but she stopped herself. Theo was her best friend and he was only thirteen.

"I understand. But believe me, Hermione, he will be safer here. It's the best he could do to repay his parents' sacrifice." And there was his gentle and caring tone. It was times like this that Hermione forgot Theo's actual age. He would act and think beyond their age. He was more mentally matured than the Weasley twins combined.

She nodded once again and smiled softly. "I knew I had to ask you first before doing something. You always give the best advice."

Theo released her and smirked, pinching her nose. "You're helpless without me."

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

.

Hermione walked side by side with Ron. For once, he didn't bring up their pets and they shared some sweets they bought at _Honeydukes_. He even went to _Tomes and Scrolls _with her and in return, she went to the post office with him to check the rates of international deliveries. Ron was, of course, thinking of sending something to his brothers in Egypt and Romania. After visiting the shops, they decided to rest for a while and just talk by the tree where they could see the Shrieking Shack.

"They said it's haunted," she told Ron softly.

"Yeah. Hagrid said that the other week, he heard someone howling. He was drunk, but he wasn't the only one who heard it," Ron said.

She already knew what the thing that had been howling was. She and Theo figured it out last full moon, but she didn't say anything to Ron.

"Look! It's Granger and Weasley!" came Draco Malfoy's mocking voice.

Hermione and Ron turned around and saw the arrogant Slytherin with his _girlfriend, _and Crabbe and Goyle.

_I wonder where Theo is, _she mused.

"How sweet!" said Pansy Parkison. Her tone was laced with sarcasm. "Talking about your dream house? I bet the Shrieking Shack is bigger than any house your family can afford, Weasley."

The Slytherin boys laughed cruelly. Ron flexed and looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione stopped him by placing gentle hands on his arm and back. "Ron, they're not worth it. Ignore them," she said softly.

Ron stared at her and, thank Merlin, he listened. He nodded, took her hand and they walked away, ignoring the Slytherins. But on their way to the _Three Broomsticks, _Hermione caught the sight of Theo, speaking with Blaise Zabini at the other side of the street. His eyes fell onto Hermione's and Ron's joined hands.

.

**October 31, 1994**

**(four years ago)**

Theo was aloof again and not talking to anyone. Hermione noticed that he wasn't at breakfast this morning, neither at lunch and now, it was the Halloween Feast. He wasn't around, too. Hermione searched for him on the map earlier before dinner. He was in Professor Snape's office again. But he was alone. Their potions professor was present at the Great Hall for the three meals.

_What's going on with Theo? What could be his problem that he would choose to discuss with Professor Snape, instead of his friends? _

But then, Professor Snape was his Head of House. He was an adult; a full-fledged wizard. He would be able to help Theo more than anyone in school, especially if it was about his father.

Hermione has drifted away from her thoughts of Theo when Harry's name was called by Professor Dumbledore in front of the many students, guests, and staff at the Great Hall.

.

**October 7, 1995**

**(one year ago)**

Tracey Davis.

He was with Tracey Davis. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the Slytherin pair from her table by the window at the _Three Broomsticks_. Theo and Tracey were walking down the street rather leisurely and talking quietly. Hermione's heart clenched when Theo said something that made the Slytherin girl laugh uncontrollably, making Theo grab her hand to keep her on the sidewalk.

She wanted to cry. She was jealous for a few reasons. First, she had never walked around the village (or even around the school) with Theo. They were always hiding. Second, she wasn't used to seeing him with anyone else, other than the Slytherin boys in their year. Third, she had realized last year that she was in love with her best friend, and nevermind if she was selfish, but she didn't want to see him with any other witch.

"Hermione? Are you even listening?" called Harry.

She turned to her best friend. "Sorry, just remembered something. I'm fine."

"He was asking if you know any place where we can practice you-know-what," whispered Ron who leaned forward from his seat across him and Harry.

Hermione remembered her and Theo's classroom. "There are some empty and unused classrooms, but it would be impossible to be unseen. There are a lot of us. But..." _Let me ask Theo. _

The other part of her mind protested. _He's probably busy with Davis. _She wanted to cry, but she calmed herself. She, Harry, and Ronhave just finished meeting students from other houses who might be interested in joining their study group, and she wanted to tell Theo about it. She was excited to go back to the castle and meet him using their coins but seeing him now with someone else, she just wanted to cry.

"Hermione, you're so pale," came Harry's worried voice and he squeezed her hand. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She smiled tentatively at the two boys who looked worried. "I am. Let's drink some more," she said and ordered more glasses of butterbeer.

Half an hour later, Hermione was sandwiched between Harry and Ron and she flung her arms around them for support. She felt so dizzy, but happy at the same time. The boys couldn't stop joking and Hermione seemed to forget the hurt she felt earlier. Until she saw _them _again, ahead of her, Harry, and Ron. She tightened her hold to the boys. Each of them had an arm wrapped around her waist. "You guys are the best!" she suddenly shouted.

Harry and Ron laughed and continued to hold her. "Hurry. Let's walk past the Slytherins," she whispered to them. The two boys obeyed without any questions.

Hermione didn't turn her head, but she could feel _his _eyes on her.

.

**October 31, 1996**

**(the present)**

"Hermione, do you remember Saul Croaker's theory on the alternate universe?"

Hermione placed a bookmark on the page she was reading and turned to Theo who just finished dueling dummies in the Room of Requirement. He said that it was part of his training for the Order.

"That a true time-turner, which can take you back years or even decades, once hit with the Killing Curse, can give you a second chance in life? That you will live again, back to your younger body, with the knowledge of the future?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I don't know. That kind of time-turner has not been invented yet."

"Maybe the Ministry has, or someone already had."

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think, there was a universe in which you and I weren't friends and you were in love with someone else?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

She frowned. "I don't think I'm going to like that universe. But maybe, if, in that universe, you didn't befriend me, helped me on that day at Platform 9 3/4, or taught me how to ride a broom... Why?"

Theo smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go back to our dorms."

Hermione shrugged and pulled out the map. "Malfoy's outside."

Theo sighed. "Of course. He needs the Room. Let me handle him."

.

Hermione couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were plagued by images of her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That word alone brought a smile to her lips and butterflies in her stomach. They've been best friends for five years now and she realized last year that she was in love with him. After her silly crush on Lockhart (the fraud, Hermione grimaced), there was no one else who caught her heart but Theo - the brilliant, quiet and kind Slytherin who lent her a helping hand on her first time at Platform 9 3/4.

Of course, he wasn't perfect. He was sometimes cold and distant. He wouldn't share his problems with her. He didn't talk much about his relationship with his father and he seldom talked about his mother. He liked talking about books, and so was she. He liked being there for her and she liked talking to him about anything - her dreams, her goals, her beloved parents, her frustrations, and her friendship with Harry and Ron. He wasn't perfect, but for Hermione, it was like he was made for her.

Only for her.

Making a decision, she reached for the Marauders Map and fake galleon Theo gave her last year. She sent him a message.

.

A small door the size of a broom cupboard's door appeared on the wall. It opened and revealed her handsome boyfriend, wearing a worried look... and green pajama bottoms.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran his eyes from her head to feet.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile. She inhaled and was calmed by his scent: spice. Her eyes darted to his face. The five-o'clock shadow wasn't there. It only meant that he shaved after dinner. He also smelled like lemon and cinnamon. Hermione knew that Theo favoured lemon with cinnamon over tea.

Theo released her shoulders and grabbed her wrist to lead her in his room. After they entered the small door, it disappeared. She looked around. Theo's room was smaller than the sixth year Gryffindor boys dormitory, but it looked cozy. There was a four-poster bed in Slytherin colors and three bookshelves. He had a small sofa in between the shelves and a coffee table. His study table was pushed against the wall near the bathroom door.

"Your room's all books," she giggled.

Theo sat on the edge of his bed and shrugged. "All books, no Quidditch."

Hermione went to one of the shelves to inspect the titles. Most of them were familiar and were lent by Theo over the years. "How do you manage to bring these many books in school?" she asked, turning around, only to find him already sitting comfortably on the bed, with his back resting on the headboard.

"My trunk has an Undetectable Extension Charm."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised."

Theo just smiled and opened his arms. "Come here."

Hermione walked rather nervously towards the bed. Then, she kicked off her shoes and removed her robe, revealing her short pajamas before climbing next to Theo. He instantly pulled her to his waiting arms, and she rested her cheek on his bare chest. She inhaled comfortably.

Theo chuckled. "Comfortable?"

"Uhm," she replied.

"Why did you come here, Hermione?" he asked afterward.

She inhaled his scent. "I couldn't sleep."

"And since when did you come to me when you can't sleep?" he teased.

Hermione wrapped both of her arms around him and buried her face to the crook of his neck. "Since now," she replied before kissing his flesh.

Theo groaned and gathered her in his lap. He held her face with one hand while the other hand was still wrapped around her waist, then he kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned, knowing that Theo's room was heavily warded. She ran a hand to his chest and her left fingers toyed with his hair. Theo released her face and grabbed her hips with both hands. She knew what he wanted her to do, so she straddled him and ground herself to his crotch. Their kiss deepened until their hands were everywhere. Soon, they were both panting.

"Hermione," he whispered huskily.

"I want more, Theo, please," she whispered, leaning her forehead to his.

He caressed her back. "I know, but I cannot let us go further without telling you something really important."

"Is it about your secret?" she asked calmly.

"Yes," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Theo, whatever it is, my feelings for you won't change. I will still love you and choose to be with you. You're a good man."

Theo smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I know. But it's still important for you to know this."

She sighed. "All right. What is it?"

"Do you remember Mia-Rose?"

.

**October 31, 1995**

**(one year ago)**

She wouldn't talk to him. She hasn't, since the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. In the library, she chose to sit near the entrance and sometimes, she would drag Harry or Ron, and even Ginny. She did not go back to her and Theo's usual spot. He didn't press her what her problem was, but she would always look at his dot on the map. He still went to their spot in the library and their classroom.

Last weekend, she saw Tracey Davis walking hand-in-hand with Adrain Pucey, a seventh-year Slytherin and was also a member of the Quidditch team. The two seemed to be dating and she even saw them snogging near the lake. Hermione felt relieved. It only meant that there was no romance between Davis and Theo. She decided to apologize for being cold and distant, that's why she went to their classroom three days ago. She found him sleeping soundly on the couch and a gold necklace on the desk where he would usually brew. The necklace had a heart-shaped photo pendant (which was open). Intrigued, Hermione inspected it. She felt a lump on her throat when she saw the picture inside. It was a photo of a young witch, wearing a blue witch's robe with dark brown straight and silky hair. Her eyes were blue, but a lighter shade than Theo's. She had a perfect nose and a perfect smile. On the other side of the pendant was a name: _Mia_-_Rose._

She had never seen the witch before. She looked like fourteen years old and Hermione wondered if she was a Beauxbatons student Theo had met last year. But she couldn't remember anyone Theo mentioned.

Feeling her tears fall from her eyes and the clenching of her heart, Hermione left the classroom silently.

"You've been ignoring me."

Hermione spun around and was greeted by Theo's hard chest. She was in the Restricted Section, after securing a permission slip from Professor Flitwick, looking for a Charms book, and she wasn't expecting to see him there. Knowing Theo Nott, he probably had all the books he needed at his family library.

"Theo," she was forced to say.

"Why were you ignoring me?" he drawled.

She didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she turned around again and picked a book on Patronuses on the shelf. "I've been busy."

But Theo grabbed the book from her gently. "You don't need this. You used to ask me. You have me."

Hermione closed her eyes and saw the image of the girl in the picture. The pain was still there, in her heart.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Theo.

His voice. She wanted to melt just by the sound of his voice. So gentle, so caring... For once, she wanted to have an answer, so she faced him. "Who's Mia-Rose?"

Theo looked surprised and he paled. He looked away, making Hermione feel a stab of pain in her heart. "How did you know about her?"

"The picture in the pendant," she replied casually.

Theo didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the shelf beside him.

"Is she someone important?" she found herself asking.

Theo nodded. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "I better get back to Ron." She didn't bother saying Harry's name. She wanted to give him the impression that she and Ron were getting closer. But she wanted to correct herself when Theo's body stiffened.

"Right. Weasley," he said flatly and stepped back to clear her way.

She took the books she needed and walked away. Theo was just standing there, unmoving, she knew. So, she turned around (for the last time, she noted), and met his eyes. "Do you see Mia-Rose in your life five years from now?"

Theo smiled fondly that caused Hermione's heart to shatter in pieces. "Ten years," was all he said.

.

No matter how hurt she was, Hermione did not run to Harry and not especially to Ron. She went to Ginny. Her female friend didn't ask what happened. She just listened and held her, until she fell asleep.

Mia-Rose. She wanted to hate the name, but she couldn't. She wanted to insult her bright, blue eyes, but she couldn't.

_Why does her name have to be Mia-Rose? _she asked bitterly.

Mia was her mother, Jean Granger's middle name. And Hermione's beloved and late grandmother was Rose. She loved these two women. _Why is life fucking with me?_

_._

**October 31, 1996**

**(the present)**

"Why do you have a Pensieve?" she asked when Theo lead her to his study table after receiving the marble basin from under his bed.

"Sometimes, my mind is too congested, so I decided I needed a Pensieve to remove some memories," he replied with a calm look.

"What are you going to show me?"

"Some important memories. Don't worry. It might feel like you've been there for too long, but in here, you will only miss less than an hour," he assured her.

Hermione nodded and dived into her boyfriend's memories.

.

**October 31, 1999**

**(Theo's past)**

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and together, they approached Weasley and Potter at their table near the bar. But when Weasley stood up to kiss his girlfriend, Hermione released Theo's hand.

"Hey, Nott!" greeted Weasley casually, who had an arm wrapped around Hermione. The witch was grinning from ear to ear in the arms of her wizard.

"Weasley, Potter," he nodded.

"Were you two really working on a Sunday? At Nott's place?" asked Potter incredulously.

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "Are you doubting your best friend, Potter?"

"Harry," called Hermione gently. "We were working on our proposal for the Elfish Rights and Theo has a vast library in his childhood home. It was kind of him to offer his place to do our research. Ron knows about it." She turned to her boyfriend. "I've told you on Friday, right?"

Weasley smiled. "Yes and I believe you, babe." He turned to Potter. "Honestly, Harry, it's all right. And Nott is a nice bloke, according to Hermione."

Potter huffed. Nott shook his head. "It's not my problem anymore, Potter, if you don't believe me, is it?"

"Your father must be rolling in his Azkaban cell when you brought Hermione to your manor."

"Theo! How are you, mate?" called someone from the door.

Theo groaned. "Draco." He turned to Hermione. "See you tomorrow at work."

Hermione grinned and hugged him. "Thanks for helping me with the proposal, Theo."

He reluctantly patted her back. "You're welcome." After Hermione pulled away, Draco grabbed him, but only after saying something stupid to Potter and Weasley.

.

"You're torturing yourself, mate."

From Hermione, Theo's eyes darted to his best mate who was drinking beside him. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been harbouring feelings for her for four years now."

It wasn't a question. But he glared at Draco. "I beg your pardon?"

Draco shook his head. "I've noticed how you would look at her in our shared classes with them. You even kept her handkerchief which she dropped during our Potions class. Some creepy admirer you were. And you bloody left the country after the sixth year because of her."

"Because I didn't want to take the Mark," he corrected.

"Because you didn't want her to hate you. You didn't want to fight against her side."

"And I made the right decision. I'm not rotting in Azkaban, am I?" he reasoned. "I've returned after the battle and finished my Hogwarts education."

"With her. All because of her. Now, instead of being a Curse-Breaker, you're a lowly Ministry worker, also because of her." There was no malice in Draco's voice. He was merely teasing him.

"Stop it, Draco. She's my friend and I'm happy for her."

Draco snorted. "And I will watch you become the godfather of her and Weasley's firstborn."

.

**October 31, 2000**

**(Theo's past)**

Theo sat on Hermione's chair for visitors and looked at the witch sleeping with her head on the table. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and there were dark circles around her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked exhausted. He knew she had been crying at night and not getting enough sleep.

Theo's eyes darted to the picture frame on the left side of her desk. He felt a pang of pain not for himself, but Hermione. It was a picture of her and Weasley, both were beaming and the wizard kissed her hand, the one with the engagement ring.

Theo sighed and stared at the beautiful engagement ring she was wearing. He could vividly remember when she excitedly told him about it.

_"Theo!" she called him cheerfully._

_Theo turned around and saw Hermione trying to keep up with him. It looked like she just got out of one of the Ministry's Floos. "Hey, what's up?" he asked casually, offering a hand to carry her briefcase and they continued to walk to the lift. _

_Hermione handed her the briefcase. "Thanks! I have something to tell you!"_

_He cocked an eyebrow and studied her face. She looked more beautiful today. Her eyes were twinkling and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "What? You seem to be in a happy mood. Weasley proposed?" he asked casually._

_Hermione's grin widened and she held up her left hand. Theo spotted the thin band with a princess-cut stone. He felt a lump in his throat, but he ignored it. He forced a smile and patted Hermione. "Congratulations."_

_"He said, he'd been saving up for this for months! I told him, he didn't have to get me an expensive ring. A simple silver band would do. We're planning a spring wedding. You have to be there, yeah?"_

_"Of course. I will be there."_

That was three months ago. Now, she was hurt and devastated. Ronald Weasley died in a mission in Edinburgh two weeks ago. Theo wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he thought it might be a bad idea. He might do something reckless or say something stupid. He didn't want to confuse her. She loved Weasley so much, and they were truly happy. The bloke even matured a bit for Hermione.

Theo promised that he would continue being her friend. He would continue to love her in silence.

.

**October 27, 2019**

**(Theo's past)**

He woke up with his beloved (and still beautiful) wife beside him, the current Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger. Just like the past fourteen years, his arms _automatically _reached out for her. He spooned and pulled her closer to him, resting his left hand above her lower abdomen; his right arm was tucked under Hermione's head and right hand was palming one of her soft breasts.

"Good morning, love," he said, just like always.

He heard her smile. Yes, heard.

Hermione placed a hand above his hand, the one resting on her abdomen. "Morning, dear husband."

He hummed sleepily, kissed and licked his wife's bare shoulder rather erotically; his left hand was traveling south, very, very slowly and his right hand continued to play with her breast. Hermione made a sound of approval and pressed her bum to his crotch.

"Theo, darling..." she moaned and begged at the same time.

Theo smiled to himself. He calls her 'love' and she calls him 'darling'. It has always been like that since the day they confessed their love for each other.

"Don't stop, darling."

"My love... my Hermione."

After fourteen years of being married - and despite Hermione's busy schedule, they still find time to make love rather passionately.

Theo shifted a little so he could have more access to the side of Hermione's neck. He kissed and licked her there, knowing that it would turn her on more and more. His fingers found Hermione's weakest spot on the south.

_Merlin, she's very wet already! _He smirked on her neck. Meanwhile, Hermione's hand reached for something between their bodies. He made a sound of pleasure when his dear wife clutched his already hard cock. Hermione laid on her back, making Theo release her breast. He propped on one elbow to capture her lips. His middle finger finally entered her and he was rewarded with moans of pleasure.

Hermione's hand stopped pleasuring him, but he didn't mind. He was sure she would return the favour later.

_Hermione first. _

"Theo..." He loved hearing her sing his name. He loved watching her come.

"Oh, darling, I'm so close..."

"Are you?" he teased, kissing her again and adding another finger inside her. "Yes, you are."

"I love you so fucking much, Theodore Nott!" she screamed as her walls tightened around his fingers. Theo leaned back so that he could watch her beautiful face while _coming. _

She screamed his name again and he loved it. "Let go, love. Let go," he urged.

And then Theo saw it again. The beautiful look in her face as she screamed his name. After a few seconds, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, darling," she said, cupping his face.

Theo leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "My pleasure."

Hermione laughed and they laid side by side, facing each other. Theo pulled her to his arms, running one hand in her soft, brown hair.

"Oh, Theo. I love you so much!"

"I love you more."

"I am going to return the favor now," she whispered, running her hand again on his crotch, but she was stopped by a loud ringing.

Theo sighed and Hermione giggled. "Will it be a crime to throw your mobile phone outside the window?" he asked.

"Destruction of government property, darling husband," she laughed and moved away to reach for the Muggle device the ministry finds useful nowadays.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione answer the phone. He groaned, burying his face onto the pillow and tried not to listen to the conversation. _What is Draco ringing for at this early?_

"Just go straight to the point, Draco! what is it?" asked Hermione sternly. Draco was probably talking too much; apologizing too much for calling on a Sunday.

"HE DID WHAT?" his wife practically yelled and stood up to get clothes in the wardrobe. Theo frowned and sat up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't do anything rash, Draco Malfoy and keep your cool with Harry! He's the Head Auror, remember? All right, all right!"

Theo got up from the bed and dressed for the day as well. "What happened?" he asked as soon as Hermione tossed the mobile phone on the bed and grabbed her purse with Extendable Charm.

"Oh, I can't believe this, love!" she said, frustrated while pacing back and forth. "Harry's second born and Scorp broke into the Time Room and nicked a time-turner!"

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. "Whatever for?"

"It was not very clear, but Draco mentioned something about going back in time and changing something. I shall tell you when I get back. I have to go to the Ministry and speak with Draco and Harry, and the two boys."

"I'm coming with you!"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No, no, no..."

"But what if you, Draco and Potter have to go back in time to fix something? If something's going to change?" he asked.

Hermione's brown eyes met his blue ones, thinking deeply. After a few seconds, she sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

.

"Where are we?" hissed Draco as the four of them landed on a cemetery.

Theo looked around and placed a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Godric's Hollow," replied Potter quietly. "This was the night my parents were murdered."

"Oh, right," snapped Malfoy.

"Of course I'm right," sneered Potter.

"Shut up the two of you, will you?" hissed Hermione. "Harry, it's night time already. Let's go and check at your parents' house."

When they arrived earlier in Potter's office at the Ministry, Theo and Hermione found Draco, Scorpius, and Harry's son, Albus. Hermione started asking questions and he listened as his wife interrogated the two boys.

Delphini, a young witch with an augury tattoo, appeared at Hogwarts and told Scorpius that they could be un-born because Amos Diggory found a time-turner and was planning to go back in time to save his son. Turns out, Delphini convinced the two boys to sneak into the ministry, Polyjuiced as Harry Potter and Seamus Finnegan (now an Auror), to steal a time-turner to stop Amos Diggory from changing the events in 1994, during the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. But when she finally had the time-turner, Delphini stunned Albus and told Scorpius about her real identity.

She was Voldemort's daughter.

Delphini confessed that she lied to the two boys and that she was planning to go back in time to make sure her father wouldn't be defeated by Harry Potter. She also promised Scorpius that she would make sure he'd still exist in the new _timeline_ she was going to make.

Theo, Hermione, and Draco followed Harry's lead. They stopped at a vacant lot. "The house should be here. Bet it's still under Fidelius Charm," he told them.

"Let's find out if Voldemort's already been here," Hermione said and with a wave of her wand, she muttered "_Appare Vestigium_."

Then, something came around them: moving images. It was like watching a flashback in a film. They saw a young witch waiting on the side of the street, behind a tree. She had long, silver blond hair, just like Draco's, only that hers had blue-tips. She looked around seventeen years of age. After a few moments, a cloaked figure - Voldemort - appeared in front of the vacant lot. When Voldemort raised his wand, the girl announced her presence and showed something to Voldemort. The two Disapparated together.

"Great," Potter scoffed. "What now? We don't know where they are. Nice one, _Minister._"

Theo knew what was coming next, so he cast Silencing Charms.

"You shut up!" bellowed Draco. "And don't you talk to her like that."

Potter sneered. "If you only told us about your little cousin, we could've prevented these events from happening."

"Don't blame me, Potter. I didn't know that she even exists! I never saw my crazy aunt pregnant."

"Oh, Theo, you're so right about coming with me. If the future's changed and you weren't here..." Hermione trailed off and sounded very frustrated. "Mia-Rose and Hugo... our children!"

He pulled his wife into his arms, not sure what to say.

"At least, you're together. What about my wife?" murmured Potter.

"Oh, stop, Potter, will you?" Draco said with annoyance.

"Right, because if Voldemort's successful this time in conquering the world, then, you're in _good hands_. You have a good life. I have my parents, but we'll still be targeted. And Hermione probably never got her Hogwarts letter. She would've married someone else, not your best mate." Potter threw a disgusted look at him.

"What now?" he asked his wife, worrying about their future.

"We go back to 2019. Let's see what we can do," she whispered.

"All right. Back to 2019, then."

.

'STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"DIFFINDO!"

"CRUCIO!"

_Shi*t, shi*t! _Theo ducked and hid behind a tree, but Hermione was separated from him. He never expected that the moment they would land back in 2019, they would be cursed left and right.

"Who are you?" came a male voice. "Nobody could Apparate in this village. Show yourselves!"

Theo didn't know where the others were, but he was sure they were hiding as well.

"Malfoy?" came another unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah?" came Draco's voice and Theo heard footsteps.

_Perhaps Draco revealed himself? _

"What are you doing here?" someone asked furiously.

"Blaise?" asked Draco in confusion.

Theo frowned. _Blaise Zabini? _

"I knew it! You were still in touch with this traitor!"

"Shut up, Goyle!"

"What's going on?" asked Draco, sounding very confused.

"Don't pretend, Malfoy!" hissed Goyle. "_Crucio!_"

Theo heard Draco yelped in pain, but he didn't scream.

"Goyle! We have to bring him to the Dark Lord!"

"No. The Dark Lord permitted me to kill this traitor. _Stupefy! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!"_

Footsteps. He heard footsteps. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the filthy half-blood Potter..." mocked Zabini.

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" came a female voice.

"PROTEGO!" Potter bellowed.

"DIFFINDO! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Theo's heart sank. _Not my Hermione, not my Hermione!_

"Good riddance."

_"STUPEFY!" _

He knew that voice. _Hermione! My Hermione is alive! _

Theo moved to help, but he stopped when he heard an unfamiliar female voice. "Oh, so this is the Mudblood Malfoy had been protecting?"

_What? _

"Why does she have a wand?" asked Goyle angrily.

"Malfoy probably taught her. That traitor. I swear, he's in love with Potter," said the unknown woman. "Let's play, Mudblood, shall we? _Crucio!"_

Theo couldn't hide anymore. He moved, gripping his wand tightly. "That's my wife, you b*tch!"

Hermione managed to shield herself and was looking at him with worry.

"Oh, Nott?" mocked the witch who happened to be Pansy Parkinson. "Did you say 'wife'? Really?" she mocked.

_Sectumsempra! _he cast non-verbally, but Parkinson blocked his spell. "_Crucio!_"

"Theo!" Hermione yelled.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Hermione's shield was broken when she moved towards him. She got distracted and her wand flew towards Goyle.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground and Hermione was kneeling beside him, whispering in his ear. "Theo..."

He felt something being pushed in his breast pocket. "My love, go back... you can do it, you can do this," she whispered to him. "Mia-Rose and Hugo..."

He was shaking like mad under the Cruciatus Curse and he was screaming to the top of his lungs. He could not respond to his Hermione. When the pain he was experiencing was gone and he stopped screaming, he heard two voices saying the same words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

.

**October 31, 1990**

**(six years ago)**

Theodore Nott was home.

He could smell fresh bed sheets and fresh air. He could hear the sound of bacon and eggs being fried and smell them. He could hear the clinking of utensils, the stirring of tea and footsteps on the stairs.

_Mia-Rose and Hugo. _He smiled to himself. Hermione managed to send him back in time, didn't she? Everything _sounded _normal.

He moved his hand to reach for his favourite person, but he found a space. "My-knee," he managed to say, but his voice was too groggy.

"Theodore? What is it, dear?" came an unfamiliar, but soothing feminine voice.

"My-knee," he said again, opening his eyes, only to be greeted by a blonde boy and a dark-haired witch, looking down on him.

"Draco?"

"He must've fallen from the broom really hard. He looks so confused," said the blonde boy to his mother.

"Cissy? Draco? What happened to little Theodore?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

He sat up and found himself on a sofa in the drawing-room of Malfoy Manor. He looked up to the three people gathered around him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked younger. And Draco looked like he has not even started Hogwarts yet.

_Fuck. I went back too far. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

**Author's Note: **

This story was inspired by the following fanfictions:

**1)** **THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, Or, the Corruption of Hermione Granger **by Amandah Leigh

**2) Second Time Around **by Neko-Tenchi

**3) You're Mine **by Nautical Paramour

**4) Delilah's Black Book of Poems **by Dark Whisper - (Absolutely one of the best fanfictions I have ever read!)

.

**Summary: **"I went to Dumbledore," he confessed. "I want to join your side, Hermione. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a better man. For you and only for you."

.

**Chapter 4: **_In which suspicions arise and truths were revealed. _

**_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."_**

**_-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_**

**November 8, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

"_Frigus Ignis._"

Hermione watched Theo cast the charm at an empty jar of jam. A bright blue flame appeared inside the jar and she suddenly felt warm. Then, he cast 'Lumos' to light their way. The Slytherin boy must've noticed the amazement in her face and that she was eyeing the jar. He smiled and offered his hand. "It's called the Bluebell Flame. I've read about it."

"'Course you did," she giggled and took his hand. They started walking silently to the Gryffindor Tower. After dinner, she went to the library to study and read about defensive spells and dark creatures, because she wasn't learning much from their D.A.D.A. professor. She unintentionally fell asleep in the library and that was how Theo found her. He heard and saw Potter and Weasley looking for her just fifteen minutes before curfew when they were walking from Hagrid's hut to the castle, and Theo was just returning with Malfoy after secretly drinking butterbeer by the lake (to Hermione's dismay). He decided to look for her, too.

"Teach me the charm tomorrow, will you?" she inquired.

"Of course. It's November already; very cold. It will keep you warm when you go outside, especially when you, Potter and Weasley decide to visit Hagrid," he replied kindly and Hermione felt him squeeze her hand.

.

**November 17, 1991**

**(five years ago)**

"If you want to know about Nicholas Flamel -"

"Theo, don't," she cut him off but not rudely. "I want to find this on _our _own, but I appreciate your offer."

Theo shrugged and opened a Chocolate Frog, then he continued reading his Charms book, subconsciously playing with the card, but Hermione didn't bother to look who the featured witch or wizard was.

She frowned at him. "Theo," she hissed. "This is the library! Madam Pince might catch you eating and kick you out!"

Theo smirked and took another bite of the chocolate. "She won't. No one comes here. Have some."

She was still frowning, giving him a disapproving look, but Theo tossed a box of Sugar Quills to her. "You've become relaxed about breaking rules with Potter and Weasley, and you won't let me do this?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. She reached for the box of Sugar Quills and took one. "Fine."

"Rule-breaker," Theo smirked.

.

**November 8, 1992**

**(four years ago)**

"Polyjuice Potion." That was the first thing she said to Theo when she slid beside him on the couch near the window at the library.

Theo was reading, as usual, and Hermione wondered if there was even a day he didn't read. "Hmm?" he murmured, looking up at Hermione.

"Polyjuice Potion," she repeated with confidence.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I have to convince Harry and Ron that Malfoy isn't the heir of Slytherin and that he didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. So, I thought of sneaking into the Slytherin dorms with them to speak with Malfoy. Harry and Ron will be disguised as Crabbe and Goyle and I'll be any Slytherin girl in our year."

"Tracey Davis. You can disguise as Tracey. She's usually quiet."

Her eyes widened. "So, you agree with our idea?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like what you said, you have to convince your friends. Talking to Draco is the best way to convince them that he isn't the heir. And, great timing, he and I are staying for Christmas hols. I'll back you up."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Theo! You're truly a great friend!"

"Do you have all the ingredients for the potion except for the hair and Fluxweed?" he inquired.

"No, but I'll take care of it. It's full moon two days from now, and Harry, Ron, and I can sneak into one of the greenhouses to pick Fluxweed."

"What about the Boomslang Skin and Horn of Bicorn?" Theo eyed her intently and it gave Hermione the impression that the wizard was a Legilimens.

"I can sneak into Professor Snape's private store," she replied slowly.

"You don't have to _steal_. We can buy via owl post," he suggested.

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o'. Not only Theo was agreeing to her, Harry, and Ron's plan of brewing Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin House, but he was also offering to help her get the ingredients. "Are you serious?"

Theo raked his hair. "Of course. What if Professor Snape caught you stealing from his private inventory?"

"But, he's never suspected me," she reasoned.

"He will suspect you because you're spending too much time with Potter and Weasley. You're breaking a serious school rule - disguising as someone else. Don't make anyone suspect you by stealing, otherwise, you might be expelled." Theo placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and he looked at her like a protective adult. "You always help Potter and Weasley in every single way you can. How about you? Let me help you, all right?"

Hermione was touched by his words, so she nodded and gave him a fond look.

.

**November 21, 1993**

**(three years ago)**

Hermione felt alone. Again.

Harry took Ron's side when the latter accused her pet of eating Scabbers. Ron's pet rat was nowhere to be seen, and Crookshanks was seen by Fred and George 'talking' to a black dog - to which Harry and Ron suspected as the 'Grim' Professor Trelawney had talked about in Divination. Hermione insisted that Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers and neither was he talking to a grim. She insisted that what the twins saw was an ordinary black dog.

Yesterday, during their second Hogsmeade trip, Harry sneaked into the Hogsmeade by taking the secret passage to Honeydukes Fred and George mentioned to him. Of course, he was under the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione noticed Harry's footprints just when they were about to ride a carriage and told Harry off.

_"It's dangerous, Harry! There are Dementors in the village!" she hissed at him, remembering Theo's advice._

_"But Hermione, he's under the cloak!" defended Ron. _

_"It's already bad that your Boggart's a Dementor! What if they sensed you under the cloak?" she told Harry, ignoring Ron._

_"They won't! I just want to see the village and I'll be careful," reasoned Harry. _

But Hermione wasn't happy when Harry still went to the village. She was furious; too furious that she parted ways with them.

_If Harry doesn't care about what I say, why should I care about him?_

But then, an hour later, she saw Ron running in the streets, so she followed him. He stopped at a tree, near the Shrieking Shack, and talking to space.

_"What's going on?" she asked._

_Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. He was crying. Ron comforted him and she found out about what the two boys overheard at the Three Broomsticks: Sirius Black was after Harry and he betrayed Harry's parents._

Hermione felt sorry for Harry, but he was angry at her. _"Look! If I didn't sneak, I would never know he's after me. I would never have any idea he's the reason my parents are dead!" he told her furiously. "It's already too bad that Malfoy knows everything and I don't!"_

Harry stopped talking to her after that.

And then there was Theo. He put up an invisible wall between them, since the first Hogsmeade visit. He said, he was only troubled by family problems, but he would get over it with. Hermione wanted to help by listening and perhaps offering advice. She wanted to be a good friend to him. She wanted to be there for him and to pay back, for the times he helped her. But he would politely decline and say something like: "You should go back to Potter and Weasley."

That hurt Hermione because it gave her the impression that Theo didn't want her anymore as a friend.

She Conjured another bluebell flame and wrapped her cloak around her firmly. She had been sitting by the almost frozen lake. That's how Hagrid found her.

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and saw her, Harry, and Ron's 'big friend'. She offered him a small smile and she stood up. "Hey, Hagrid."

"It's chilling out here. Let's have tea?"

Hermione smiled sadly but nodded. She followed Hagrid to his hut. The Keeper of Keys did not ask where Harry and Ron were and didn't press her to tell him the real reason why she was alone by the freezing lake. She couldn't tell him the main reason why she was sad: Theo.

She had argued with Harry and Ron in the past. She was used to it and she was fine because Theo was always there. He was her first friend. He was the mature one and he would distract - or even entertain her - by giving her sweets, lending her books and having a debate on some magical theories.

But he wasn't around this time. He was facing his own endeavors.

Then, Hagrid mentioned about Buckbeak's trial. Hermione gladly offered to research to help him prepare his defense for Buckbeak's case. So, after the tea with Hagrid, she went to the library.

"What do you need law books for?"

Hermione stopped reading and froze. She inhaled deeply and was greeted by a familiar scent: spice with lemon and cinnamon, but she ignored the owner of the voice... and the scent.

She felt him slid beside her. "Hermione..."

"What?" she snapped.

Theo looked taken aback. When Hermione faced him, she noticed his appearance. His hair was tousled and eyes looked tired. "Are you all right?" she asked in a concerned tone, forgetting the invisible wall between them for a moment.

Theo ran his fingers in his hair. "I'm fine. Just... tired. You?"

Hemione looked away. "Fine."

"You don't look fine," argued Theo.

"You don't look fine, either," she retorted. "And you wouldn't tell me why."

Theo gave her a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I thought... No, forget it. It's stupid."

"I wish you would tell me about your problems, too," she said softly, facing him again.

"Me, too. But I can't," was his only reply.

Hermione frowned.

"Let it go, Hermione. You know I'm not comfortable talking about my family. What are you working on?"

Hermione didn't want to drop the subject, but she knew that she wouldn't get any more information from Theo. "I'm helping Hagrid prepare for Buckbeak's defense."

"Right. I think I know some books that might help you..."

And just like that, Theo was talking to her again. Hermione was glad.

.

**November 20, 1994**

**(two years ago)**

"Why are we avoiding the library?" she asked when she entered her and Theo's classroom. He was bottling a newly brewed potion.

"Krum likes studying there and girls are following him. Unless you want to see him?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not Ron."

Theo chuckled as he put a stopped to the bottle of the purple potion. "What's that?"

"Dreamless Sleep potion," he replied. "Been having bad dreams."

Hermione wanted to ask more, but Theo gave him a warning look. He set the potion aside and sat on the couch. "How's Potter's training?"

The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament was only four days away. Hermione had been spending her free time with Harry, teaching him the Summoning Charm and some transfiguration spells she found on one of the books Theo gave her as a birthday present. Her Slytherin best friend had been very supportive by lending her more advanced books on Charms and Transfiguration. They also researched about dragons.

"He's doing fine," she replied, relaxing on the couch. "I think he's mastered the Summoning Charm already." She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping Harry."

"Your teeth look different," he noticed.

"You think I'm going to keep the fangs your _brother _gave me?"

"Sorry about that and Professor Snape. So, why are they smaller?"

She felt her cheeks blushed. "Well, Madam Pomfrey offered to shrink them a little more. **_Mum and Dad won't be too pleased, _**for sure."

Theo smiled and patted her hair in a brotherly manner that made Hermione feel a bit upset. "You look good."

.

**November 20, 1995**

**(one year ago)**

Hermione never met anyone she could hate more than she hated Umbridge. She would rather pretend to be interested in Professor Trelawney, or listen to Malfoy's insults.

_Umbridge is a bitch_.

That vile woman gave her detention for questioning the curriculum. She was sort of prepared for it. She knew what was coming. She healed Harry's hand, after all.

Hermione clutched her injured hand and stared at the words: _I will not question the Ministry._

She knew that once she soaked her hand in a bowl of Murtlap Essence, she would be fine. But she wanted to cry both in physical and emotional pain. She had been avoiding Theo and he didn't seem to be bothered. He would still show up in the Great Hall during mealtimes and engage in conversations with Zabini and Davis, sometimes with Malfoy.

Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she continued the walk back to the Gryffindor Tower, but when she reached the third floor, _he _was there, pacing back and forth, looking worried.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Theo spotted her and he looked rather relieved. Hermione looked away and continued walking. Theo followed her. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione ignored the voice and walked faster.

"Hermione, please," he begged.

And that made Hermione's heart soften. She slowed down and walked towards the other corridor, the one leading to their classroom.

As soon as they both entered the room, Theo heavily warded the door. She sat on the couch, just looking down at her lap. She didn't meet Theo's eyes when he sat beside her.

"Let me see your hand," he asked gently, reaching for her right hand.

Hermione frowned, but still didn't look at him. She allowed him to inspect her hand. "Fuck that old hag," he cursed. He slowly released her hand and went to a cupboard where they would keep their potions and ingredients. He returned to her side with a bowl of Murtlap Essence. Theo took her injured hand once more and soaked it into the bowl.

She felt relieved and inhaled deeply. "Thanks," she mumbled.

After five good minutes, Hermione was no more in physical pain. Theo set aside the bowl and he handed her a clean towel.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Pansy was practically telling everyone in the common room," he replied and reached for her good hand to squeeze it. "Are we still friends?"

Hermione bit her lip and bravely looked up. The moment she met his beautiful blue eyes, she melted. The butterflies in her stomach and the fluttering of her heart were back. She couldn't say 'no' to those eyes.

"If you want to," she replied.

Theo frowned. "Of course, I want to. But it's up to you."

"I'm sorry, something was troubling me for the past weeks." It was true, but she wouldn't tell him that it was _him._

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Theo carefully.

She shook her head. "No."

Theo looked surprised, but then, perhaps he remembered that she wouldn't ask him more if he didn't want to talk about his problems. He nodded. "All right. But please, Hermione, don't avoid me ever again. You're my best friend."

She gave him a small smile. She could never end their friendship. He did nothing but good things to her and if he was in love with someone else, well, she just has to accept it. He had been there for her since her first day as a Hogwarts student. It wasn't his fault if she was in love with him.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Theo pulled her for a hug. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into the wizard's embrace.

_Oh, Theo. I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do._

.

**November 1, 1996**

**(eighteen days ago)**

Hermione lay flat on the bed and stared at the canopy of Theo's four-poster, remembering the scenes she had witnessed in the Pensieve. "I got jealous of a child," she murmured in the darkness. "Silly."

Theo's hold on her waist tightened. "You're not. I made you think I'm in love with her," he whispered against her bushy mane. His other arm was tucked under her head. She smiled at their position. She was enveloped on his arms.

"I thought you're asleep already," she said. She really thought he was. The room had been very silent for half an hour now. The only thing she could hear was their breathing.

"It's hard to sleep when you're here," he told her honestly and kissed the crown of her head.

"Shall I go back to my dorm?" she mused.

Theo tightened his hold. "Don't you dare," he warned and she giggled.

"Honestly, what are you thinking?"

She shifted to face him. "The other Hermione, and your past. Do you still think of her when you're with me?"

Theo frowned. "I used to. In our early years. There were times I wanted to leave you alone, just watch things happen again, but then, I would remember the day the kids messed with a time-turner... I wanted to help defeat Voldemort and prevent innocent people's deaths. I wanted to save Draco from taking the Mark. He doesn't have to be alone this time and be punished for his father's mistakes. Dumbledore doesn't have to die. And... you. You won't have to Obliviate your parents and be on the run with two teenage boys without proper food. I don't have to run away like a coward, just to avoid being a Death Eater. I want to be a better man."

Hermione ran a hand in his cheek. "Oh, you're a good man, Theo. You're one of the most compassionate people I've ever met."

Theo smiled rather painfully. "Sometimes I feel guilty for changing some events, then feel guilty for not changing some. That's why there were times I would distance myself from you. Last year, I thought I would let you get close to Weasley because in the other universe you've fancied him since we were third years."

"Because you weren't Hermione's friend in that universe. But here, in this world, in this time, you were my first friend; my best friend, and the only wizard I've ever liked, after that silly crush on Lockhart."

Theo chuckled. "Some things didn't change."

She gave him a rather emotional look and continued running a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you befriended me this time, Theo, and you didn't give up on our secret friendship. I love you so much," she told him sincerely.

Theo didn't break the eye contact. "I love you too, Hermione. I've loved you yesterday, and I love you still. There will never be a universe where I don't fall in love with you." He kissed her slowly, carefully, but passionately. Hermione was in heaven and she couldn't ask for more.

.

**November 19, 1996**

**(the present)**

They haven't done anything more than kissing, and Hermione was frustrated. Theo wanted her to view some more of his memories before they go further in terms of physical intimacy. He even wanted Hermione to learn the Occlumency, and that was one of the things that kept her busy the past two weeks. She would go to her classes, do her homework, review Harry's and Ron's essays, learn Occlumency with Theo after dinner, and before they go to bed (his bed), she would view a memory or two.

She didn't sleep in her dormitory anymore since November came. Of course, she would still go there to change her clothes, get her things and shower. She would stay in her bed until it's safe to go down to Theo's room, and she would get up early in the morning to go back before Lavender and Parvati woke up.

"Potter's been following Draco."

Hermione pulled away from her reverie at the sound of Theo's voice. They were in his room. It was just before dinner and that was something new. Usually, they would spend the time between after classes and dinner either in their classroom or at the Room of Requirement. Theo would only allow her to go to his room after curfew.

From her position at the couch between the shelves, Hermione saw her boyfriend at his study table, looking down at the Marauders Map. "Harry thinks Draco is a Death Eater." She had been referring to Malfoy as 'Draco' when she was alone with Theo, ever since she learned that he had been very supportive of the other Hermione's relationship with Theo (in the other universe).

"He was, in the other time. But not this time," murmured Theo.

"Because of you and Professor Snape," she smiled. "But, Voldemort promised your fathers that he is going to mark the two of you after the sixth year, right?"

Theo faced her. "He did. But that's not going to happen."

"What's he doing at the Room of Requirement, then?" she asked.

"A task Lucius promised to the Drak Lord. He wants to impress him." He put away the map and moved to the bed. "How strong is your faux layer?"

_And we're back to Occlumency, _Hermione giggled inwardly. "Better than the last time, I think."

"We'll see about that," he smirked and moved further into the bed, resting his back at the headboard. "Want to skip dinner at the Great Hall?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Hermione. I was about to ask if you're going to write to your mother. It's her birthday tomorrow, isn't it? Surprise her by telling that you now have a boyfriend, if you haven't already."

She was surprised that Theo knew her mother's birthday. "Well, I already sent her a letter and a present this morning. I told her that I'm no longer single months ago. Anything interesting in your mind?" she teased.

"Oh, I have a lot of interesting things in my mind, Hermione Granger, that involves you and me in a bed," he retorted with a playful smile in his lips. "But unfortunately, you have to view more memories. I want you to be sure of what you're signing up for."

Hermione pouted. "I already told you, nothing can ever change my feelings for you. I love you for who you are, Theo. And whatever happened in the other time, I will accept them, because those events led you to me, again, to be a better man."

He looked at her affectionately. "I know you love me, Hermione. I don't doubt that. I'm protecting you from _me. _Because once we do _it, _there'll be no more turning back. I will not let you go. I will never let any boy - or man - have you, or even touch you. I have been patient, Hermione, all these years, but I can be a possessive bloke. I don't want you to have regrets."

Hermione found herself climbing on the bed to be close to him. "I won't regret choosing you, Theo. I'm not the other Hermione who carried a torch for Ronald Weasley and later on, got engaged with him; the Hermione who went to the ball with Viktor or to a party with some Quidditch guy."

Theo chuckled and pulled her to him. "He wasn't 'some Quidditch guy'. He was Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione pulled away, just enough to meet his eyes. "That arrogant prat? The toe rag?" she asked in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Theo laughed even more. "So you know him."

"I had to Confund him to make Ron the new Keeper because he insulted Harry and Ginny!" she sneered.

"So you won't go with him if he asked you to be his date?" Theo looked amused.

"NO!" she shrieked.

Theo gave her a pleased look. "What about Krum, then?"

She rolled her eyes. "How would I even know? You meddled with my life in our fourth year."

Theo grinned and pulled her again, but this time, not for a hug but for a snog she had been waiting for.

.

**November 8, 1999**

**(Theo's past)**

"Theo, it's time for lunch," came Hermione's friendly voice.

"Hmm?" Theo looked up from a document he was reading about a young werewolf - a ten-year-old boy who was bitten in Coed y Brenin Forest in Wales last month. Being the head of Werewolf Support Services, he started drafting a letter to Headmistress McGonagall about the young werewolf's Hogwarts education next year.

"You're working too much," Hermione said to her fondly.

He grinned and leaned back on his chair as Hermione sat on the visitor's chair. "As if you weren't. Werewolf Support Services has just been reopened, so there's so much work to do. I wish I know a werewolf personally to help me with this new assignment."

Hermione's smile faltered. "I used to know one. Remus," she said in a small voice.

"Old Professor Lupin," he affirmed. "I never knew you were close."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I never knew you were our classmate."

He placed a hand on his chest and faked a hurt look. "Ouch. That hurt, Granger. I know I wasn't prominent, but we've shared Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes for four years."

Hermione chuckled and stood up. "Of course I've noticed you! You were the only Slytherin who was interested in reading as much as I was. Lunch?"

He offered a small smile. They would often eat lunch together at the Ministry cafeteria with the other people from their department, much to the Great Harry Potter's dismay. "No, thanks. I'll pass. I'm meeting Tracey."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

He laughed. "No. Tracey Davis."

"Oh. What happened to her? Haven't heard about her after our sixth year."

"She left the country, too, after that. We met somewhere in Africa two years ago and stayed together for half a year. She's happily living in Sweden now and just visiting," he explained, a bit disappointed that there was no hint of jealousy in Hermione's reaction.

She smiled warmly at him; the kind of smile that made Theo's heart flutter. "All right. See you later."

He nodded politely. "See you later, Hermione."

.

**November 20, 1999**

**(Theo's past)**

"Thank you, Theo, for your company," Hermione said fondly.

He sipped his butterbeer and nodded. "Of course. Not a big deal."

"You should come with me, Ron, and Harry. I'm sure my mother will like you," she encouraged.

Theo wanted to but decided against it. Draco would surely smack him for his foolishness. Offering Hermione company to _Carl Philip's Finest Dental Instruments_ in Switzerland via international Portkey was already a bad idea.

"I promised Draco and Narcissa dinner," he lied. But he could always go to Malfoy Manor anytime. Cissy wouldn't mind, even if Draco wasn't around.

She frowned. "But I thought Draco left the country for a five-day business trip?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, but Cissy's home, so..."

Hermione nodded. "All right, then. In case you change your mind, you're welcome at my parents' place. They don't bite, you know." She chuckled.

"I know," he smiled. "I practically lived in a Muggle community for a year."

"I wish I got to know you when we were in Hogwarts."

"I was a Slytherin and practically avoided everyone, except Draco and Blaise," he shrugged but was touched by Hermione's words.

"But you weren't happy." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "I've been happier at Hogwarts than at home with my father. Now that Voldemort's gone, I am free from my father's clutches, so I can be happy. Thanks to you."

Hermione blushed a little. "It was Harry, really."

Theo's smile probably faltered because Hermione gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about how Harry's been treating you. He doesn't want to believe Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater, and that you left the country and no contact from your father and Voldemort's Inner Circle."

He scratched his nape. "That's all right, Hermione. It's not your fault Potter still doesn't trust me."

"But you're my friend - "

"And that's enough for me," he assured her. "I don't have to be friends with Potter, right? At least your boyfriend trusts your judgment."

Hermione nodded and muttered her thanks for his acceptance and understanding. Theo was very contented drinking at the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione Granger on a Saturday afternoon without being frowned upon. The people around them at the pub didn't even throw a glance at them. Everything was fine until Potter and Weasley arrived. Of course, Potter always had to ruin the moment.

.

**November 11-12, 2000**

**(Theo's past)**

He pressed the doorbell just once and waited. It was opened by Hermione. She looked awful, Theo noted. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun (messier than when she's sleeping at her desk), her eyes were red and looked tired. She was sniffling.

"Theo?"

He held up his full hands. "I bought pizza and chips," he offered.

Hermione sighed and opened the door to let him in. Theo stepped into Hermione Granger's flat. He noticed that the house was very clean, even if Hermione wasn't in the right state. There were books on the coffee table in the sitting room, but they weren't in a mess.

Hermione led him to the dining area and cleared the table for the big box of pizza. "Thank you, but, why are you here, Theo?" she asked seriously when he moved to get plates.

He turned around to face her. "Because I'm your friend," he replied casually. He didn't want her to think that he was there because of pity. He wasn't. He truly cared for her and he wanted to help her; to cheer her up.

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't smile nor met his eyes.

"Hermione, you aren't yourself. You look thinner than last month."

"You noticed, but Harry didn't," she said quietly.

He gave her an inquiring look. _So this is about Potter, too? _

Hermione saw his reaction and she shrugged. "He's barely talking to me," she admitted and looked down, hugging herself. "I know he's hurting, too, but Ron's death wasn't my fault, was it? Why isn't he talking to me, Theo? Why did he stop inviting me over at his place? Is it because I remind him too much of Ron? What about Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys? Is he avoiding them, too?"

Theo couldn't answer her. He didn't know what was happening, so he said something based on experience. "Nothing heals wounds much better than time. Give him time, Hermione. He's your best friend and Ron was his best mate; the brother he never had. For sure, Potter knows you're hurting, too and probably thinks that you're blaming him."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Theo crossed the room to hug her. "But I don't. I'm not blaming him..."

Theo pulled Hermione to his arms and ran a hand on her back. "I know," he whispered against her hair. "Give him more time and then you two can talk, yeah?"

Hermione nodded against his chest and did the most unexpected thing: she wrapped her arms around his waist.

.

"Theo? You're still here?"

Theo turned around from the sink and greeted Hermione with a smile. "Good morning. I fed Crookshanks and brewed coffee. We still have pizza. Do you want me to reheat it?" he offered.

Hermione smiled bashfully. "You didn't have to stay," she murmured, toying with the hem of her oversized shirt.

"I don't want you to feel alone."

Hermione's smile changed. She was grateful. "Thanks."

"Always."

.

**November 13, 2001**

**(Theo's past)**

"Theo!"

Hermione found him waiting at the lobby near the minister's office.

He nervously turned around and saw Hermione practically running towards him, so he opened his arms. She threw herself around him. "I got the job!" she told him happily.

Theo smiled against her hair and tightened his embrace. "Congratulations."

Hermione pulled away, just enough to meet his eyes. "I'm Madam Fawley's new assistant! I'm moving to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" she exclaimed and her happiness was contagious, so without thinking, without minding the other people passing by, Theo lifted her and spun her around.

"Told you, you can do it!" he grinned when she was back on her feet.

"Thanks for encouraging me. You're the best." Hermione linked their hands and they started walking.

"Of course," he replied proudly. "No one else can bring you takeaways on Saturdays, lend you their family library, and get ain international Portkey for you instantly."

Hermione laughed. "Influential, caring, and rich," she teased. "Oh, what more could I ask for. I can marry you right now."

His heart fluttered, but he glared at her. "So, you're a user now?" he retorted, faking a sneer.

She bumped her shoulder to him. "Prat."

.

**November 19, 2001**

**(Theo's past)**

"Theo?" Hermione called as soon as she stepped out of the Floo of the drawing-room at Nott Manor. She looked around and found Theo pacing back and forth at the other side of the room, holding a glass of whiskey.

"Theo!" she called louder this time.

He spun around and placed the glass on the nearest table when he saw her. "Hermione."

"I got your note," she said with a smile, holding up a folded parchment, then placing it back in her trousers back pocket.

"Thanks for coming," he said rather nervously, which Hermione instantly noticed, so she crossed the room and stood in front of him, placing gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Are you all right? Did something happen?" she asked, worried.

Theo smiled tentatively but didn't meet her eyes. He wrapped his hand in one of her wrists. "I'm good. I just need to tell you something."

Hermione could practically hear the pounding of her chest and her palms on his shoulders suddenly felt sweaty. "What is it?" her voice trembled, fearing that he might tell her a piece of bad news.

Hermione peered into Theo's eyes and he finally met her gaze, with a rather sad smile in his face. He held her wrists with both of his hands and ran her thumbs into smooth circles.

Ignoring her accelerated heartbeat, she forced an encouraging look. "What is it, Theo?" she asked calmly.

"I cannot ignore this feeling anymore and if I don't tell you I might bottle up, but I don't want to lose your friendship, Hermione."

She frowned slightly. This was Theo Nott, her friend of three years; the boy who had been her constant companion, aside from Ginny, when she had returned to Hogwarts for her final year; the one who applied for a job with her at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and later on, encouraged her to go after her dream: a career in DMLE. She couldn't imagine ending her friendship with Theo, especially after the things he'd done for her when Ron died and she was moving on. With him, she gained another friend: Draco Malfoy. Harry had been her best friend, but Theo and Draco were true friends. They were with her when she was at her worst.

"I can't - " she trembled. "I'm not going to end our friendship, Theo."

Theo gave her a pained look. "Even if I tell you that I've been in love with you since our fifth year?"

"W-what?" she gasped, not believing her ears.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger," he blurted, not breaking their eye contact. "It started when we were fifteen, and you were the reason why I left the country; because I didn't want to fight against your side and I didn't know how to fight with you either. I thought I can be contented with just being your friend, but I... I can't and now that you know, I'm afraid you might not accept my feelings -"

"I'm in love with you, too," she declared, releasing the breath she had been holding for a few minutes now.

"What?"Theo asked with a confused look in his face.

"I'm in love. With you," she enunciated. "When I lost Ron, I thought, I'd never love again, but you stayed by my side; you gave me hope and motivation. At first, I was not happy. I thought I only wanted to see you because I need something from you. I thought, what I was feeling isn't love. So I pushed my feelings and thoughts in one corner and focused on our friendship...But they keep coming back, like that day when I got the job at DMLE... I blurted something that surprised me, too."

Theo grinned and let out a relieved sigh. "When you said you could marry me."

Hermione bit her lip but smiled and nodded. "That... and some other moments, like waking up in the middle of the night and finding you asleep on my couch. I wondered how I will move on once you find someone to love; the right woman for you."

Theo's grin widened and he chuckled. "But I wasn't planning on going anywhere, because the witch I love is already in front of me." He cupped her cheeks. "Oh, Hermione! You make me so, so happy and I don't know what I did to deserve this."

She gave him an affectionate smile and leaned into his touch. "You're a good man, Theo. You deserve to be happy; to be free, to love and be loved."

Theo obviously couldn't contain his happiness. It was all over his face and Hermione was glad she was the reason for it. Then, he lowered his face to hers, just stopping a few inches away. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too," she replied truthfully.

"May I?" he asked, his eyes were fixed on her lips.

She nodded and in an instant, his mouth captured hers. He kissed her fervently and she didn't see any reason to hold back, so she melted in his arms and kiss. Theo's hand traveled to the side of her head while the other rested at her hip before pulling her to him. She allowed him to press their bodies together, feeling the need to be close, and then wound her arms around his neck and toyed with the hair at his nape.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, causing the two of them to stop kissing, but Theo tightened his hold to her. "Just let him watch," he whispered with a smile.

She turned her neck to see who was standing by the fireplace and she rolled her eyes when she saw him. Draco Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear, looking at the two of them.

.

**November 19-20, 2004**

**(Theo's past)**

When he stepped out of the fireplace in the drawing-room of his family home, Theo's eyes instantly found his girlfriend. He smiled and his heart warmed. After three years of being in a relationship with Hermione, those sleepovers on weekends weren't just enough anymore. She finally gave up her London flat and moved in with him. For the first time in almost two decades, he truly referred to Nott Manor as his _home _again.

He noticed that Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with a book in her lap, but she wasn't reading. She was staring at the empty coffee table in front of her. She didn't even notice his arrival.

After clearing his robe from the soot, Theo walked and sat beside her.

"Oh," she gasped. "You're here."

He pulled her to his side, tucking her under his chin. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny came to see me this afternoon," she said, looking down at her crossed legs.

He was surprised. Hermione hadn't been on speaking terms with her old friends for a few years now. "What did she want?"

"She asked me to be her secondborn's godmother."

He frowned. "Is Potter okay with it?"

She shook her head. "No, but Ginny talked to him."

"Are you accepting it?"

"I don't know, Theo. It's been four years since my friendship with Harry ended. Ginny has been reaching out over the years, but it isn't just the same."

"Do you still want to be a part of their lives? Do you want them to be a part of your again?" he asked gently.

Hermione slightly pulled away to meet his eyes. "I'm not sure. I just don't feel the same emotion anymore, when it comes to them. I guess it started when I felt so alone after Ron died. They didn't reach out to me and Harry isolated himself. He just... stopped meeting me, but he dared to tell me off when we got even closer. I doubt he will accept you and our relationship."

"Don't think about me. Think about yourself; your friendship with them," he encouraged.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't do that. I can't listen to and watch Harry again talking shit about you. You are my priority."

His heart fluttered at her words and his hold tightened. "Thank you."

.

He felt tiny but warm hands around his waist, just when he was setting the table. He smiled and leaned to the body behind him. "Morning, love."

"Why did you leave me alone in bed?" she asked like a child.

He chuckled and placed the plates he was holding at the table to turn around and embrace her. Hermione tucked herself under his chin. She could fit there like they were made for each other. "I thought I'd prepare breakfast for the two of us. I gave Pinky a day off."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up. "What did you cook?"

"Pancakes. It's not much, but that's the only thing I can make," he admitted.

She smiled contentedly and pulled away from him to help around. They ate and talked about the news in the morning paper. They discussed how to spend their day together since it was a Saturday.

"I wonder if Pinky left us some scones? I'm still hungry." Hermione looked around the kitchen.

"We have cake," he said softly, his right hand was in his trousers pocket.

Hermione turned to him. "Really? Let's dig in."

"Go back to the dining and I'll get it for you."

She did as told. Theo went back to the dining room with a square box of cake. Hermione was sipping her tea.

He set down the box in front of her. "Open it," he urged, standing beside her.

She looked up to say her thanks and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the square chocolate cake he asked Pinky to bake before leaving that morning. There was a dedication written by Theo with an icing.

**_Hermione,_**

**_marry me and _**

**_let's make a family._**

When she looked at him again, he was already on one knee, holding up a ring with a beautiful Sapphire stone.

.

**November 23, 2009**

**(Theo's past)**

Theo had been staring at the letter he received at breakfast for five minutes now.

When she opened it at their breakfast table, he froze and didn't know what to say. Hermione went to his side and asked what was wrong. Instead of speaking and looking at his wife, he showed her the letter. Hermione gasped.

"Theo, what are we going to do?" she asked in a concerned tone.

He sighed and stood up, taking the letter back from Hermione. "I'll be in my study," he announced.

And there, in his study, he stared at the letter once more.

"Mummy, why is Daddy sad?" Theo heard Mia-Rose outside the study; the door was ajar.

"He received very sad news about his father, sweetie," Hermione explained patiently and gently, he heard.

"Daddy's father?" asked Mia-Rose. "Where is he, Mummy? I haven't met him."

"Do you remember when Scorpius said something bad to his Mummy? Do you remember what Uncle Draco did?"

"He was angry and punished Scorp by making him face the wall," replied Mia.

"That's right, sweetie. When old people do something bad and against the law, they go to prison."

"Azkaban?"

"Yes, love. Well, Daddy's father did something bad, and he had been staying there for many years now. But he got sick, so he was brought to St. Mungo's."

"Is Daddy going to take care of him?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's ask Daddy later, okay? Let's bring Hugo outside for his sunbath."


End file.
